A Pirates Life For Me
by Skye-Chan 12
Summary: After he was imprisoned, Harry had given up hope of being truly free. But now, thanks to a voodoo witch and an amorous pirate captain, Harry has his freedom and a new adventure. SLASH HPJS AN:edits finished, new chapter to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A Pirates Life for Me**

**By Skye-Chan12**

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Sometimes when I feel like killing someone, I do a little trick to calm myself down. I'll go over to the person's house and ring the doorbell. When the person comes to the door, I'm gone, but you know what I've left on the porch? A jack-o-lantern with a knife stuck in the side of its head with a note that says 'You.' After that I usually feel a lot better, and no harm done.

- Jack Handy

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry was never one to complain. He had learned that at a young age growing up with the Dursleys, that complaining never did any good. However, given the circumstances he was in (and had been in for the past five years), he felt a bit of ranting was well beyond overdue.

"Damn it Dumbledore, you can't keep me locked in this god forsaken house until you deem me sane!" The twenty-one year old boy-who-lived shouted across the barrier that separated the elder wizard from the supposed criminal.

"Harry, my boy, you have to admit that you have not acted in a way as to convince the Ministry that you are well enough to be let out of confinement." The headmaster stated calmly.

"As if you have ever acted sane, you slimy old codger!" Harry spat out in disgust as he sneered at the man who had stood between him and his freedom for far too long.

"I, however, do not go around throwing unforgivables and torturing wizards for enjoyment." The headmaster almost sneered back at his former student.

"Those bastards deserved every moment of torture they got." Harry's eyes narrowed and glinted dangerously at his former headmaster, "While you sat in your cozy little office night after night, I witnessed their atrocities... the murders... the tortures that they wrought upon their victims, I felt as well. They were lucky; I only gave them a fraction of the pain compared to what their victims felt. Compared to what I felt... Compared to how much pain I could have made them feel…"

"Harry," Albus Dumbledore looked upon the boy with pity practically oozing from his very pores. "That is why you are here, you are not all right, and to let you out of this room would only endanger the lives of others as well as your own."

"Why in the seven hell's are you here then? To make sure I haven't off't myself? I think we both know I can't; 'must die at the hands of the other' or some shit like that. You remember... That's the only reason I'm alive is it not?" Harry's fists pounded upon the invisible wall in anger.

"I just came to see if your condition had improved." The aged wizard answered with a sigh.

"While I may be mistaken, I don't think that the best way to cure a man of his supposed insanity is to lock him in a room for five bloody years." Harry snarled, "Is the war going that badly? Do they need their 'chosen one' to come save the day?"

Harry threw his fists against the barrier one last time with all his strength. The barrier's magic reacted against his own and threw him back against the far wall. The force in which he hit the wall was hardly more then a shove, which just pissed him off more. Screaming with frustration, he buried his hands into his hair and slid down the wall.

The following seconds felt like hours. Harry could feel Dumbledore's eyes drilling into him and he didn't have the strength to face them any longer. "Just... Fuck off..." he muttered darkly. His eyes watering with unshed tears of frustration and anger.

The second held, and then the old man once again turned and walked out the door and into the light of freedom beyond that he had been denied for far too long. And then the door sealed, leaving no evidence that a door was ever there, and it, the light that beckoned him.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, the once-boy-savior wiped pathetically at his watering eyes and took a deep shaky breath before shuffling over to his bed and burring himself under the blanket.

For five years, he had been left alone in this small prison, the Solitude. Books lined the walls and a small wooden bed divided room. small bathroom with shower, sink, and toilet. He had no idea where he was and his only 'company' so to speak was a small house elf, who would pop in with small meals. However, any attempt at conversation or even capture (as he had eventually attempted several times to no avail) would end in 'it' popping back out with a squeak.

The books, he had thought were a mercy to save him from the days of nothing that followed. However, as time continued on, he quickly realized that, really, the only reason for the provided tomes of charms and defense was so he would study to be the bullet that would defeat the Dark Lord. In the end, it had only taken him two years to read all of them, leaving him with only his dreams.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Through the darkness behind his closed lids, he imagined his freedom. Blue skies and open air, sandy beaches and shady palm trees, the smell of salt and the sea and the cries of gulls overhead.

"Hmm... Mmm... Mhm.. Mmm.. A pirate's life for me..." The soft melody drifted through his mind and he found himself singing the ditty as his mind drifted to fair shores, golden beaches and aqua waters and he soon found himself grinning quite broadly as he began to drift off into the realm of dreams.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Tia Dalma was a lonely woman. Normally she would have had all the company that a woman could ever want, however business was hard these days and few found themselves going up river seeking to... well... Get to know her better.

After a month of no visitors, Tia decided to take it upon herself to find herself a new man. She was a witch for gods sake, if she couldn't do a simple thing like summon the perfect man, then she didn't deserve her reputation as being the best damn witch in the Caribbean!

While she had never heard of such things ever being done before, with a touch of magic anything was possible, right? So with that thought, she set to work on the summoning circle.

"H'andsome and Myste'ri'ous, yes," she muttered to herself as she continued to write in the blood of one of the virgin villagers (willingly given to her of course, what was a little blood between friends, right?), "an' prophecy... wit' a hear't o' gold an' a temp'er of a Li'on w'en provoked. A man... who lon'gs fo' da sea an is a warr'ior. A ma'n who 'as ne'er known da tou'ch o a wo'man, bu't is as passionate a's e'ver."

With one last squiggle she added one last bit "Him m'ust be mag'ical be'ond any'ting on dis e'rth"

Lighting thirteen candles, one for each request and with a sprinkle of salt and her magic 'dust' she began a chant of summoning.

For nearly thirteen hours she rocked back and forth, chanting and evoking the gods to bring forth the man of her dreams. A storm began to rage at the beginning of the twelfth hour and upon the thirteenth hour at the chime (if there were a chiming clock to do so) of midnight, lightning flashed, striking through the hut and hitting the center of the circle, throwing Tia back against the far wall.

The circle and its words all drawn in blood shook and seemed to liquidate. The black liquid gathered in the center and began to expand until it a huddled form could be made out.

By the time the thunder could be heard ecoing back through Tia's ears, the fire from the wicks of the candles, rose together to the center of the formless black blob.

The fireball pulsed outwards, extinguishing the flame, however the light remained, now a soft white ball of light. The light pulsed once more, like a heartbeat and slowly descended into the dark figure and with one last pulse, illuminating the entire hut, before it faded away, leaving only darkness.

Tia took a good five minutes after that point to check herself over for injuries and gathering up her wits before she lit a candle. The soft glow hardly illuminated a thing, but it managed to give Tia the courage to creep closer to see what her summoning had brought.

The circle was gone of course, the only thing remaining of the ceremony were the still warm wax from the candles, which surrounded the curled up figure in black.

Creeping forward, she knelt down cautiously and with a slow reach of her arm, she captured the corner of the cloak between two fingers and slowly lifted it to reveal long black strands of hair. Tossing the corner of cloth carefully out of the way, Tia gently guided a few of the silky black locks behind a gently pointed ear revealing the softly curved cheekbone, long black lashes, perfect nose and soft pale skin that looked untouched by the sun.

Carefully pulling her hand back, as to not disturb her sleeping beauty, Tia rose and softly padded her bare feet across the room and out the door onto the old, half rotted deck. There the women threw her arms in the air and whooped for the world to hear while wiggling and dancing this way and that in victory.

A sopping wet Jack Sparrow could not have beheld a stranger sight as he stood, one foot raised to take its first step onto the deck of the voodoo practitioner.

Eyes glancing around at the seemingly calm darkness which had only moments ago witness the seeming hight of storm, Jack knew that what ever had just happened had something to do with his 'dearest' and had obviously been what the witch had intended.

Troubled eyes watched as the voodooist tired herself out and re-entered the hut limping from feet now filled with slivers and breaths now coming out in uneven gasps.

Stepping forward cautiously, he stuck his head through the doorway and watched as Tia hummed happily to herself as she set to relighting her hut's candles.

A shaky hand knocked lightly on the door, "Ti- /ahem/ Tia, love?" Jack's voice squeaked.

The witches head snapped and wild eyes widened and narrowed as they beheld who lay in her doorway.

"Well, if it 'int Jack Spa'row." Tia's voice was drawn deep and sounded almost drunk. Weaving through the maze that was her home, the witch sauntered over to the pirate and gave him one look up and down, taking in his wet and thoroughly thrashed appearance.

/SMACK/

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the small room as Jack was sent reeling back from the witch-doctors blow.

"Bloody 'ell! Owe!" Jack clutched his jaw in pain as he turned wide eyed to his abuser, "What the 'ell was that for?"

"For be'in late! Do you 'ave any idear wha' yew be'in la'te caus' un me 't do?" the witch demanded, "I 'ad to summon da mo's suc'ulen o man to keep me comp'any! An righ win ah do, yew go an show yo face in here!"

Jack's face brightened upon hearing this, "You found your self a man love, darling! Well, let's see 'im!" Glancing around in search of Tia's supposed piece of man flesh he found himself face to face with the seeming enlarging figure of Tia as shifted into defense position and stood ready to deck Jack out if need be. "Easy, love! No harm in havin' a looksie, right?"

With a warning glare, Tia stood down and 'ruffled' before commanding, "Yew ca'n carry 'im tew a bed." With a bow of his head Jack nodded.

Tia allowed herself one last moment of hesitation of showing the dashing pirate the love of her life, as she now liked to think of him, before stepping aside and allowing the pirate full view of the candle encircled beauty.

Eyes furrowing in wonderment, Jack stepped towards the covered figure that lay in the middle of the floor surrounded by debris. Kneeling down Jack stared in near wonderment at the seeming purity of the young man before him.

"Righ't, Righ't, enough sta'rin, jus pick 'em up and carry 'em to de bed. You remember where dat is, don yew?" Tia jibed at her former lover.

"Whatever you say, darling." Jack gently picked up him up and found him to be surprisingly light (though Jack wasn't about to run a marathon carrying the boy). "I do feel though, that it is my duty as a man to make sure the boy knows what you plan to do to him before you sink your teeth in."

"Shu't up an keep on wa'l'kin Ja'ck." Tia snapped, kicking the pirate for encouragement.

"Right, right." Jack rolled his eyes and ducked and weaved through the jars of innards and hanging herbs to the far room where he placed the boy on the ratty old patched quilt. Smiling, Jack attempted to tuck the boy in, only to have Tia smack his hands and do the job instead.

"Now, Ja'ck, wha brings yew up riv'er?" Tia demanded walking out to the main room, leaving Jack to follow her.

With one last glance and the sleeping angel, Jack turned and followed the witch out. "My crew mutinied, Tia," Jack began, "Right before I was to hit the jackpot. They left me on a bloody island and sailed away with MY bloody ship…"

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**A Pirates Life for Me**

**By Skye-Chan12**

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Books are always better than real, live boyfriends any day of the week. They don't talk back and they're always there for you. You can have as many of them as you want and they won't complain.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

When Harry first started to come into awareness, his only desire was to remain asleep. He lay in bed with his eyes tightly closed, wishing that he could just fall back into the oblivion of dreams. He shifted in his robes and rolled onto his side, pulling the hem up to block the sunlight from his eyes.

It took a moment for him to realize that there shouldn't be any sunlight and as soon as the dreamy thought crossed his mind, he was instantly awake. His eyes snapped open and he bolted up. The room was small and cluttered. Barrels lined the walls and tilted shelves covered them. It seemed as though every inch of space was filled with jars of concoctions, ingredients and trinkets. Plants and strings of jars hung from the ceiling. He could identify some ingredients from his school years among the vast collection, but most of the supplies had little meaning to him.

He spread his senses out across the wood floor and through the empty doorway through the rest of the building. It was small, mostly tilting and falling apart building. For a moment he thought he was at the Burrow, but the building was much smaller and contained unfamiliar magic. There were two people, down the stairs, their voices quietly drifting up to him. One was a magic user, no doubt about it. But the other... Harry's eye was caught by the beam of light that had first woke him. The light was coming from a paneless window, a thin cloth being its only covering. He took a cautious step forward before he slowly reached out and lifted the worn fabric and looked out.

It took Harry a moment to remember to breath.

As the humid air flowed into his lungs, his eyes frantically darted around in an attempt to take everything in; the slow lazy river that wound its way around him, the dark shade of the mangrove trees that made it impossible to see more then a few feet in, and the sounds of the singing birds, croaking toads, and buzzing insects. Where ever he was, it was far away from everything he knew... His hands reached out to grip the window frame. He was free.

Harry didn't know how long he stood there, but by the time he turned away, his face was damp with sweat and tears. His cheeks flushed from the sunlight, bringing color to his ghostly white skin. His mind felt clear for the first time in years, but hundreds of questions were lurking at the fringe. He knew that he could no longer put off meeting those who had simultaneously captured and saved him.

Shuffling slowly, Harry wove his way to the doorway and stepped out into the main room and down the rabbit hole he fell, as he beheld one of the strangest sights he had come across yet (second only to the ferret incident). A man and a woman were quarreling across a small rickety looking table. Both were dressed in outfits that had seen better days and were out of date by nearly two hundred years. The man was shrunken in his seat, his eyes darting about as the woman bared down on him from her precarious perch on a rickety stool.

The man's darting eyes made him the first to notice Harry's entrance. As their eyes locked, Harry found himself taken aback, as the man's blank face melted into an overjoyed grin. "Awake then, I see!" His kohl covered eyes looked Harry up and down. Harry didn't know how to respond, the man's gaze seemed to hold him.

The exclamation caused the woman to turn sharply and neatly topple out of her perch. Her gaze being one he had seen many times before, star-struck wonderment. "My o'me love!" She cried in delight as she sprung forth and glomped the tensed wizard, who had been prepared for a reaction such as this (it not being the first time that he had caused an extreme reaction of fanaticism from a person)

"Don' mind her lad, crazy as a whistle, she is." The man explained flippantly, as he offered the wizard a slightly grubby hand "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service."

Harry wriggled one of his arms out from the woman's tight grip and took the offered hand, "Harrison James Potter at yours." This caused the woman to go into gibers in a mix of English and some language that made Harry wonder where the hell he was. "Miss, are you alright?" Harry asked hesitantly as the woman began to giggle madly into his chest.

"Now dat you ah' here." She said with a grin as his star struck eyes gazed into his once more.

"And where exactly _is_ here?" Harry asked hesitantly, his question earning the woman a questioning look from the captain.

The woman gave him one last squeeze before releasing him. Well, releasing all but his arm, which she hugged rather tightly against her chest as she lead him to the table and allowed him to sit. She, never releasing his arm, ended up sitting on his lap (much to his discomfort).

"Yew are in da Caribbean with me." The woman batted her eyelashes rapidly and very flirtatiously.

"But, how?! My confinement was built to be impossible to escape from." Harry asked in shock.

"Maybe fo' esa'pe, but no' fo' rescue. I summoned yew through time an space to come here ta be wit me... Forever" The woman's breath hitched as she closed her eyes with a content sight and snuggled into his shoulder.

"What Tia means to say is that she got abit lonely and asked the gods for her perfect man and they sent her you." Jack explained to the confused youth.

"T-there must be some mistake then." Harry stuttered as he looked down with wide eyes at the woman in his lap. His mind was racing with this new revelation. His jail was built to be impossible to break out of, but not to break in. It took him a moment to realize that the previously quivering woman perched in his lap was now looking at him with scrunched face and eyes as sharp as needles.

Tia squinted her eyes and her supposedly soon-to-be-lover, "An wha ma'es yew tink t'hat?"

"Ah... Well... Miss Tia, you are a very beautiful woman, and I owe you more then you could possibly know for requesting me from my imprisonment... but..." Harry's eyes flashed from Tia's to Jack's as if willing them to understand.

Jack looked puzzled for a moment before brightening immensely, "So you don't fancy women then, is that it!" Jack exclaimed happily, ignoring the sputtering that was Tia's words. "Your not a eunuch, are you?"

Harry's surprise at the question and the intense inquiring gaze he was now receiving from captain was soon forgotten when his attention was promptly brought back to the raging woman on his lap. Tia leaped up so quickly that she nearly caused Harry to fall backwards in his chair. The seething witch threw her head to the ceiling and shouted through the new hole that it bore and into the sky, "Yew did dat on pur'pos yew bloody bastar'd's!" And with that the woman stormed out the front door, down the steps, and with a splash into the water, muttering about jealous gods and what she would do when she next saw them.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Harry asked, concerned for his rescuers well-being. He was relieved and grateful that he was no longer at the mercy of Dumbledore and the Ministry, but that didn't mean that he was willing to switch teams in repayment.

"Don' worry love, she'll get over it. Just best to let her cool for a bit." The captain reassured him.

Harry nodded and sighed, "And in the mean time?" he questioned.

Jack grinned flirtatiously, "What do you want to do, love?"

Harry, oblivious to the look and the captains innuendo, returned to his seat and beckoned for Jack to sit beside him. He still have many questions as to where he had been pulled.

Oblivious to this, Jack was in that seat in a flash and with a twinkle of his toes, leaning forward with puckered lips only to miss their target when the gorgeous man before him moved forward, not even noticing his pass. Jack was unsure if that was good or bad, so he decided that it may be best just to sit back and let Harry make the first move.

"So what is your relationship with Miss Tia?" Harry demanded, as he turned to face the captain once more.

If Jack could have melted in disappointment, he would have. Knowing that the chance might still come if he waited for the opportune moment. "Miss Tia has a way of helping those who don't have the means to help themselves... A guide for those who are guide-less... A trader of trades and ways, for those who are down on their luck... In a manner of speaking... " Jack's hands weaved through the air, gesturing to the tools of the trade that surrounded them. Harry's eyes followed the captain's hands and took in the cards, primitive dice, and the bowl of bones that lay scattered around the table.

"She's a diviner." Harry said surprised. While fortune tellers were quite common in both the muggle and wizarding worlds, a diviner was something else. Harry looked about the room with renewed interest. A diviner's tools would not just be to read a person's future or past, but their destiny as well. The trinkets and potions that surrounded them would be given to a client to help them achieve their destiny. Diviners were a bit like muggle life coaches, only with literal spiritual insight. Turning back to the Captain, Harry asked curiously, "Can I ask what brought you here?"

"Ah, well, I've been sailing the seas for most of my life," He began, his voice taking a deep gravelly sound, "I became captain of thee ship of all ships, the queen of the entire ocean - the entire WORLD." It was at this point where he nearly choked up for real.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly. His hand reaching out for a friendly shoulder pat, only to be intercepted and clutched tightly in the captain's grip. Harry was surprised by the action, but the dark haired captain continued his story as if nothing was amiss, so he allowed the affectionate action to continue.

"I had her for not more then a year, when my first mate led the crew in a mutiny. They left me on a deserted island with nothing but the clothes on my back and a single shot." Jack's hand softly caressed over wizard's fingers. His hands were so pale, long knobby fingers gave way to stubby fingers that lacked any femininity other then their frail coloring.

"How did you get off?" Harry asked softly.

Jack took a breath, now becoming more aware that Harry was not as worldly aware of innuendo as most of the third gender were. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

"How long ago..."

"Nearing ten years." Jack answered softly, his hand creeping up slowly before clasping Harry's hand in his own.

"Is there no way of getting it back? What about the law enforcement?" Harry questioned.

Jack laughed out right at this, not that it was the boy's fault, but the thought of the Navy hunting down Barbosa and to return the Pearl to him, was a thought that warranted a chuckle out loud.

"Let's just say that the law doesn't like me any more then I like it." Jack said in response to the boy's confused look.

"So you're a fugitive?" Harry asked in surprise. He should have expected it, he had just been broken out of jail, after all.

"In a manner of speakin" Jake's mind now raced in an effort to find a new topic to talk about that wouldn't damage all chances he had with the boy.

"I suppose that you and I have that in common then." Harry smiled at Jack's surprised look. He supposed the captain had missed that part of his and Tia's conversation. "Miss Tia's spell transported me out of a prison."

Unfortunately those thoughts were brought to a crashing end when who should choose to return at that exact moment, but Tai Dalma herself (followed closely by her life long friend Anna). "Don' be fool'd by 'is swee' wards, 'arry lov." The witch declared in a huff as she glared at Jack, "Jac' Spar'row tis a pirate. Mah spell waz ve'ry spo'sif'ick tha' yew hav'a hear't o' gold. Th' same can'not be said abo't Capt'an Jac' Spar'row."

Harry having stood when his rescuer appeared once more, fell to his seat with a thump upon this declaration. Snapping his gaze to Jack, Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously and opened his mind and magics to evaluate the man before him. After a moment he responded, "Maybe not a heart of gold, Miss Tia..." He pondered for a moment longer, taking in the many sensations he was being fed, "But I think we both know that he is not a man of evil ways."

Tia snorted and crossed her arms with a huff, but she didn't deny his words. Jack was stunned to say the least, there are only a few reactions you can expect when someone finds out you're a pirate, and they are fairly predictable by class. Harry was dressed well enough to be in the upper, which warranted him either a scream of terror, or the drawing of a weapon and a challenge to the death. "... Really…" Jack looked to Tia with raised eyebrows. She responded in turn with with raised eyebrows. "You know that just by looking at me?"

"O course e can! 'e's a sor'cer'er!" Tia snapped, rolling her eyes to the heavens. "I tol' ya he's ta be ma perfec man!"

"Save for that one little detail..." Jack sang under his breath.

"Yes, save fo' dat little deta'l." Tia glared before turning her gaze back to Harry, her eyes softening and turned from furious to longing.

Harry squirmed under her gaze, causing her to snap out of her yearning thoughts for the wizard. "Well if ya won' be ma lov'r... den yew can a lest fix the mess yew made in comin here." She sat down with a huff, pulling the quiet Anna onto her lap.

Harry nodded hurriedly and turned to look at the hole in the roof with a calculating gaze. Reaching up, his hand gently brushed the ceiling, asking the wood to grow and feeding it with his magic. Jack and Anna watched with wonder as the wood on either side of the wall thickened and formed into branches which grew out and twisted around each other, sealing the hole as they did so.

"You built your house with magic, didn't you?" Harry asked, grinning at the result. Miss Tia nodded, ignoring Jack and Anna's shocked looks. "I thought so. The wood in the house is still alive! It's like a tree that only looks like a house. Is there anything else I can do?" Tia nodded and gestured to other rooms, listing household chores that she had been putting off for the past who-knows-how-many years. As Harry scampered off Tia burried her head into Ann's hair and gave off a frustrated, muffled scream.

"Did he just?" Anna gasped, eyes never leaving the perfectly mended ceiling, seemingly oblivious to Tia's tears of frustration running down her back.

"He did just..." Jack answered breathlessly. His eyes shining with possibilities.

Anna nodded and swallowed hard, "I thought so..."

Jack could only nod in response.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

**A Pirates Life for Me **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

The problem with defending the purity of the English language is that English is about as pure as a cribhouse whore. We don't just borrow words; on occasion, English has pursued other languages down alleyways to beat them unconscious and rifle their pockets for new vocabulary.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to escape from his witch-rescuer to the porch. Looking out over the jungle, Harry breathed in the humid air with a content grin on his face as he leaned on the newly repaired railing.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry looked over his shoulder to see the Pirate Captain leaning on the door trim looking very suave.

"Not at all." Harry answered with a grin.

Jack smirked and sauntered over beside the wizard, "It's warmer out here..." Jack commented.

"Miss Tia had me put cooling charms all around the house." Harry answered the hinted question.

"Nifty, that is." Jack flashed Harry a grin, showing off his gold teeth.

"It is, isn't it?" Harry smiled back at the pirate. "It's always seemed so surreal, with a wave of my hand I can do the chores that had taken me hours to do as a child in only seconds."

Jack's gaze never wavered from Harry, as he took in all of the boy's features. Blemish free face, clean and smooth of stubble, high cheekbones similar to his own, flawless teeth the likes of which he had never seen, and stunning green eyes. Beauty was beauty in Jacks mind and while his first thoughts upon seeing the boy had been on bedding him, now they wandered in the dangerous territory of imagining the benefits of taking Harry with him - to get back the Pearl and beyond...

"What do you think of Tia?" Jack probed, watching as Harry's nose wrinkled slightly before he flashed a bright smile.

"I am more grateful to her then you'll ever know." Harry murmured softly, his mind skating around the dark thoughts of the Solitude. "I know that I hurt her by refusing to be her lover and I hope that in time she can forgive me."

"You shouldn't feel obligated to sleep with someone just because you owe a debt to them." Jack tried to comfort the boy, "Though if everyone were to act that way, what a world _that_ would be..."

Harry laughed at this and Jack heard the sound of the boy's joy echo through the night causing him to grin like a fool.

"Do you intend to stay here?" Jack asked.

Harry looked out into the night at the fog hovering over the water and the soft glow of lightning bugs bobbing in and out. "I'll stay as long as Tia wants me here..." Jack nodded sadly at this causing Harry to want to explain himself further, "I owe her that..."

Jack sighed and looked out across the winding river, gathering his thoughts before speaking again. "I'm going to go after Barbosa and get me ship back..." "Alone?" Harry interrupted, the word practically saturated with worry. "I's not like anyone would be crazy enough to help me. Especially with all of the stories that have been floating around the Pearl these days."

"What stories?" Harry asked, knowing that he was digging himself into a hole that he may not be able to get out of.

"They say that the crew is cursed..." Jack murmured softly for effect, "That th' Black Pearl is now no more then a ghost ship that is crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, that hell itself spat him back out."

Harry swallowed hard, his hero complex was begging to be let loose to go and join Jack and fight for his justice. "You can't do it alone."

"Like I said, who would go with me?" Jack turned and looked Harry directly in the eyes.

"I would." Harry's voice was so quiet that he dared to think for a moment that Jack hadn't heard his utterance.

"Would you?" Jack's voice sounded so full of hope that Harry almost thought that he would say yes, before his thoughts turned to early conversation and of Miss Tia.

"If I wasn't already obligated to Miss Tia..." Harry shook his head as if to throw his forbidden thoughts out of his ears before turning to head back inside, only to be stopped by a stern faced Tia Dalma.

"Was' this?" Tia demanded, her gaze moving from Harry to Jack.

"I told young Harrison Potter of my plans to get back the Pearl and he believes it is to dangerous to go by me wanty self. I then ask who and he offers himself to aid me in my cause, but it seems that he feels to obligated to your person to join me."

Tia then turns to a grimacing Harry, "Is dis true?"

Harry just shrugged, sure that a vocal answer would only bring on the volatile witches furry.

"Well don feel obligated t' me! I di fine before ya got here, I'll be fine af'tr ya leave." Tia shook her head with sass and wagged her finger at the powerful wizard.

"So does that mean he can go?" Jack asked, his hands pressed together in a prayer like motion.

"If he wans, den I'm no' gonna stop im." Tia answered before turning and marching back into the house.

Jack did a victory 'dance' before turning to Harry with a grin. "Now ye can go!"

"It seems that was your plan all along." Harry didn't know whether to be angry at the pirate or not.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." The pirate said trying to look both pompous and innocent at the same time.

"Right." Harry's face twisted into a half smile at the pirates antics before turning indoors.

"Be ready first thing in the morning!" Jack called in to the boy who just shook his head as a sign of having heard him. Jack turned back to the view with a triumphant smirk glued to his face.

His gaze though was momentary caught by the little long boat that was bobbing in the shallows of Tia's dock. He had manage to barter passage from a ship in Tortuga to take him as far as the closest 'up river', to which they gave him the bobbing boat and wished him good riddance.

He knew he wouldn't be able to reach port in a longboat and even if he did, it would make quite a scene if he and Harry arrived from sea in it. Scouring the local's homes for anything he could 'borrow', Jack's attention was caught by the sound of humming coming from below him.

Leaning over the edge, Jack caught sight of another boat docked at Tia's port, it was a small but it could last at sea long enough to get him somewhere he could get something more suitable to go after a score of pirates. The hummer was soon revealed to be Tia's friend Anna-Maria, who seemed to be securing the boat for the night.

"Staying over then are you?" Jack called down.

Anna looked up and caught sight of Jack, "Aye, I'll be leavin' in the morning, Tia jus needed someone to keep her from doing anything she'd regret."

"Then I'm very happy you're choosing to stay." For more then one reason… Jack grinned and pulled himself back up. Everything was laying itself out for him. It wouldn't be long now before he had the Pearl under him and Harry beside him. Life was finally looking up.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry was having a very good dream, nothing perverted mind you, but simple and sweet. However, if you'll notice the verb tense, Harry WAS having a very good dream. Now, however, he was no longer dreaming, but trying to scoot away from the evil poking finger of doom, which was currently attacking his shoulder.

"Harrison love, it's time to wakie-wakie." Jack voice split through the fog of sleep clouding his mind.

"Wha time izit" Harry demanded as he rose stiffly from the cot.

"You don't want to know." Jack muttered before pulling the boy to his feet. "You have everything?" Harry nodded numbly patting his pockets to double check that his new stick of holly was still there. "Good, lets go."

With that, he lead Harry slowly through the maze of lizard guts and drying poison plants as quietly as possible (though thanks to Harry's home makeover the going was a lot easier with no squeaking floorboards to give them away).

"Why are we sneaking?" Harry whispered.

Jack paused in mid-step to take a moment to think before continuing and answering, "Don't want to wake Tia up this early in the morning or she'll have our ears."

"WHY are we leaving this early?" Harry hissed, eying a string of mummified ears as they passed.

"The key to arriving where you want to be at a decent hour requires you to leave at an early hour." Jack answered as they made it to the door and began to descend down the steps.

Leading Harry to Anna-Maria's boat, he undid the ropes binding it to the dock and threw them aboard before jumping aboard himself.

Handing Harry one of the oars he directed him to dip it into the water until he met ground and then push them forward. It didn't take long before they were out of sight of Tia's and Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long before we reach open water?" Harry asked, though he was having no problems doing his part to push the boat threw the shallow waters, he was hoping that they would be able to reach open waters soon so he could take a catnap.

"It's not much further I don't think." Jack answered from his standing perch, where he carefully guided the boat away from the too shallow parts. "It changes every time, and usually you end up somewhere different then where you came in."

Harry nodded such a thing would have been considered a normal occurrence back home. That thought caused him to grimace slightly before he shook off all thoughts of 'home' and focused on the sights ahead. He was in the bloody Caribbean. While it was a little dirtier then he expected, he couldn't be happier.

It was during that thought process, that they turned a bend in the river, and Harry found that his breath was caught in his throat. There was the sea, shining before him in the early morning daybreak.

"Beautiful, in't." Jack's voice whispered in his ear, all Harry could do was nod, his mouth still drawn open in awe as he looked out across the waters.

"Come on love, let's get to and set the sails." Jack swaggered to the mast and prepared the sail.

"So where are we heading?" Harry asked joining Jack and attempting to help.

"Ah!" Jack then grinned happily, pulling out a small black box from his effects and opening it to reveal a compass. The needle spun around for a bit before settling on a point to their left. "We go that way."

"What's that way?" Harry asked watching as the sail gathered wind and began pulling them forward at a faster pace.

"The closest port." Jack said checking his compass one last time to be sure that their heading was right before taking a seat on the deck.

Harry looked out across the ocean, smelling the salt in the air and feeling the mist of the sea. Life, it seemed, was perfect.

"Come, come." Jack called to the spellbound boy, patting a spot on the deck beside him. "I's your turn to tell me about yourself."

Harry smiled and plopped down beside the pirate captain. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about magic." Jack requested, his eyes lighting up.

"Umm, well..." Suddenly Harry realized something that was probably quite obvious to begin with, "You don't have magic?!"

Jack's brows furrowed, "Not in the slightest."

"Your a squib then?"

"A what?" Harry's mind seemed to be trying to sort something out, so Jack sat back and waited.

Harry's eye were taking in Jack's dated appearance for the first time under the context of him being a muggle... Jack was a muggle pirate captain. A muggle pirate captain who lived in the Caribbean. Given he was missing a lot of muggle schooling, but he was pretty sure that muggle pirates who dressed like Jack was dressed lived hundreds of years ago... In the past...

"What year is it?" Harry asked when his mouth was finally able to form a comprehensible sentence.

Jack's eyes squinted for a moment as he looked off into the distance, "I want to say..." His eyes pinched shut even further, "It's Seventeen-somthing... Forty?" Jack looked at Harry for confirmation, and when he got only shock and confusion he revised, "Seventeen-thirty?"

Harry's mouth twisted for a second, "Huh..."

"Something the matter?" Jack's eye were bright and taking in Harry's 180 from flustered to calm.

"No, it's not a problem." Harry's strange twisted expression changed to a small small the stadily built to a beaming grin, "I'm a lot farther from home then I though."

Jack paused for a moment before leaning forward, "Good thing?"

"Very good thing." Harry beamed, "So! Magic!" and with that, Harry was off.

Jack smiled and let Harry's enthusiasm flow through him, as the boy-wizard told stories of potions classes, wands and magic schools. glancing up, Jack pulled down a hanging jar and gave it a sniff before grinning naughtily and taking a swig.

Harry smiled as he looked at the content pirate, "Really Jack, drinking before noon?"

"Just a morningcap." Jack defended before taking another swig.

"Right." Harry shook his head in amusement before pulling himself to his feet and looking out at the bright blue sea. He had a cooling charm on his cloak, but his exposed skin (his face being his main ailment) was feeling the heat and it was HOT. "Do you think it would be alright if I went in for a dip?" Harry asked eagerly, this was something that he had been waiting four years to do and now was his chance.

"I'd have to drop the sails and then we'd be behind schedule..." Jack really didn't want to stop, but he really would like to see the young man bare chest and swimming in the cool ocean waters beside himself.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I can keep up." Harry grinned kicking off his boots.

"Well if your sure..." The boy was a sorcerer, keeping up with a ship should be easy...

Then the boy turned and dove into the waters without even taking off his cloak! Jack rushed to the waters edge to look for the drowning boy he was sure he'd see, only to end up with an eye full of water.

Sputtering, Jack wiped his eyes and squinted into the waters to see a grinning... Dolphin?!

The creature laughed and dived back into the water, successfully splashing Jack in the process.

Jack was at a loss as the wizard once again rendered him speechless. Shaking himself out of his shock, Jack plopped back down on the deck and took another swig of rum. Splashes and the giddy giggling continued around the ship as Jack relaxed and allowed his eyes to drop shut and it wasn't long before he had dozed off.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Jack was thrown from his blissful drunken nap when the small ship hit something, something hard. Cursing quite colorfully, Jack stumbled to his feet to find the boat had hit a rock that was peaking above the surface of the depths.

Cursing even more Jack leaned over the side of the boat, "Harry love, it's time to get out of the water!" Jack splashed the water frantically searching the depths for the wizard-turned-dolphin.

A splash from the starboard side caused him too look up in time to see a very dry Harry land bare foot on the deck and stagger as if getting use to using his legs, and look up at Jack questioningly.

"It seems we sprung a leak." Jack gestured sarcastically to the four inches of water that now filled the bottom of the boat.

"Where's the hole?" Harry demanded, grabbing his boots and hopping on one foot as he put them on.

Jack gestured to the fist-sized hole that was quickly taking on water before sloshing over to the floating rum bottle and attempted to take a swig only to find it empty.

"Jack, I can't mend it without the original pieces of wood!" Harry called in distress.

Sloshing to the lads side, Jack questioned, "And the original pieces of wood..." "Are at the bottom of the ocean." Harry finished in frustration. "I can do a temporary mend, but it will still allow water through and it won't take long before it bursts."

"Right, well, just do what ya can." Jack ordered looking at the strip of land that was now insight. "How long before said mendie-job bursts, would you say?"

"An hour at best," Harry looked up at the strip of land catching Jack's thoughts, "Do you think we can make it?"

"It'll be close..." Jack climbed up the mast and took a perch for a better looksie. "Really, really close..."

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**A Pirates Life for Me **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Whoever said sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the pouring rain.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Jack gazed out across the ocean to the port city before him. Port Royal. The British battlements stretched along the cliff side, leaving the town poorly protected from Spanish or pirate attack. His eyes narrowed as he guesstimated the distance remaining between them and the docks. His eyes stopping briefly on the two Royal Navy ships, one docked in the arbor and the other anchored not far off.

"Jack!" Harry's voice cut through his thoughts. Looking down he saw the boy attempting to shovel water, as fast as he could, out with his magic, but it seemed to be having no effect.

Taking one of the dangling ropes, Jack slid down and landed with a splash into the foot deep water. "Our time is about up, love." Harry started to nod, but stopped in mid-shovel as his gaze was caught by something behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, Jack saw what had disturbed the boy. Three skeletal bodies hung from a passing rock formation along with a sign of warning. According to rumor, they were the remains of Calico Jack and his crew. Taking his hat off he bowed his head in salute to them.

"That's horrible..." Harry murmured, his eyes caught up in the horror of the passing spectacle. Harry could almost make out a chained spirit clinging to the remains.

"They call it justice. Spite, 's more like it." Jack sneered as he tossed a bucket of water out of the boat before throwing down the bucket and giving a calculating glance at the nearing docks. "We're going to make it."

"Of course we're going to make it, if we keep shoveling." Harry exclaimed, picking up the pirates dropped bucket and throwing more water out of the boat.

"Just barely." Jack continued as if he hadn't heard Harry. Grabbing the boy's wrist he pulled the boy over to the mast and waved his arms. "Up, up, this is going to take exact timing, love."

The confused wizard climbed to the perch and was soon joined by Jack. "We need to..." Harry started only to be shushed by a finger on his lips.

"Trust me." He hummed as they sailed, or rather sunk to Harry's horror, past gaping fishermen and sailors. Looking down at the shallows he did another quick calculation before adding, "Though, we may want to be abit higher..."

Grabbing the flag for balance, Jack took a step higher before pulling the still confused Harry up beside him.

Harry watched in amazement as the boat sunk as if on course right next beside the dock where Jack took an elegant step onto the landing. Holding out his hand, Harry took it and stepped off the sunken ship and onto the dock, his eyes staring in amazement into Jack's.

"Shall we go then Master Harrison?" Jack asked, his face splitting into a smirk as he offered his arm to Harry.

"I suppose we shall Captain." Harry smirked back as he took the offered arm and Jack led him down the docks towards town.

"Ex-excuse me!" Both Harry and Jack turned to the white wigged dock master, "It's a shilling to tie up your boat."

Harry bit his lip to hold in his laughter as Jack looked to their sunken ship with furrowed brows. "And I shall need to know your names." the man continued, looking down his nose at his records.

Jack was about to protest when Harry elbowed him, "Just pay the man, he has to make a living."

Jack rolled his eyes, but reached into his pocket and pulled out three shillings and placed them on the mans book. "How about three shillings, and we forget the name."

The man studied Jack for a moment before nodding, "Welcome to Port Royal mister Smith," He then turned his gaze to Harry, "and..."

"Missus Smith." Jack's eyes furrowed in a fierce scowl causing the slave boy to back further behind his lord.

The man's eyes went wide before taking in Harry's appearance once more before nodding in acceptance and walking towards the wreckage.

Harry glared at Jack, "Why did you go and say that?!" he hissed.

"He would have wanted more money." Jack answered innocently as he patted Harry's hand in reassurance. "Women are free, so to speak."

"Jack!" Harry hissed as the pirate pocked the coin purse from the Dock Masters desk.

"A man's got to make a living, love." Jack mimicked with a smirk.

Harry just glared and followed beside the pirate as he weaved through the crowed to the beach.

"Where are we going?" Harry demanded.

"To go shopping." Jack answered with a sly grin as they rounded a corner revealing the Navies dock and its current dock-e. Harry looked up at the ship and shook his head at the captain's antics. 'What have I got myself into.' He thought as Jack sauntered forward, pulling the wizard along beside him.

Looking up and down the docks Jack saw, to his surprise, that there were no guards in sight. The sound of drums and orders being shouted carried over the wind to their ears from the castle like fort that sat up the cliff face.

"Lucky day." Jack murmured happily, ignoring Harry's sarcastic 'ha' as he sauntered down the walk towards the plank leading up to the ship, only to catch sight of two solders dressed in red that had, until that moment, been hidden in their shady resting spot.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." The leaner man recited as they rushed in front of Jack, blocking his path.

"Or not so lucky." Harry muttered sarcastically, earning him a glare.

"Hush now, I'll handle this." Jack muttered pushing the lad behind him. "Not too worry, gents, if I see one, I'll let them know." Jack then tried to walk around them, pulling Harry along behind him, only too blocked once more.

"Wonderful handling skills..." Harry muttered earning him another 'shush' from Jack, which he ignored with a huff.

"It seems that there's some high toned and fancy todo up at the fort. Now why is it, that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves, didn't merit an invitation?" Jack stabbed in hopes of touching a sensitive subject- "Someone has to be here to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians" –to no avail.

"A very fine goal, but it seems to me..." Jack walked forward gesturing to the open waters and the distant ship that lay anchored there, "... That a ship like that makes this one seem a bit superfluous really."

The skinny soldier answered again, though now more relaxed, "The Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but none can match the Intercepter for speed."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at this and put a finger to his chin in mock thought, "I've heard of one, suppose to be very fast, nigh uncatchable..." He paused for effect and looked at both in the eyes as he continued, "The Black Pearl."

This caused Mr. Chub, as Harry now affectionate called the short, squat man, to burst into chuckles, "There's no real ship that can match the Intercepter."

Mr. Gangly, nickname courtesy of Harry's mind's inner workings, turned to his partner with a confused face, "The Black Pearl is a real ship."

"No it's not." Mr. Chub denied.

"Yes it is, I've seen it." Mr Gangly defended

"You haven't seen it!" "Yes I have!"

Jack waited a moment longer as Mr. Chub began to recite Pearl legend, before meandering carefully back to the plank that he had casually lead them away from without them realizing it.

On the deck, Jack placed himself at the wheel and looked out across the ocean with a smile.

"You know they'll be here in a moment with guns waving." Harry hissed.

"I'm just getting a feel of her." Jack reasoned.

"A feel?"

"Trying on the shirt for size to help decide whether to purchase, if we are to keep our earlier euphemism." Jack answered as he watched the two blunders race up the plank at them.

"Get away from there!" Mr. Chub shouted as he carefully climbed the steps as quickly as he dared, "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat" Jack explained before correcting himself, "Ship."

"What's your name?" Mr. Gangly demanded edgily, his eyes darting to his partner for reassurance.

"Smithy!" Jack crowed happily out his new name, "And this be the Missus" Jack introduced as he pulled Harry forward in front of him.

This caused both men to immediately lower their weapons and start stuttering apologies to Harry with heads bowed and hats removed.

Harry glared fiercely at the broadly grinning Jack, who quickly hid his smile and daftly avoided Harry's gaze. With one last glare at the heavens Harry smiled kindly at the still stuttering men.

"You have no reason to be ashamed, gentlemen, you were only doing your job." Harry spoke in a soft warm voice as he placed his hands on their arms in an acceptance of their apologies.

"My husband is an a- idiot... He has a drinking problem you see..." Harry explained as she led them to the railing where they followed his lead and too a seat in front of him. "and when he drinks, he tends to gamble." both men gasped, "Yes, I know... I've tried to keep him sober, but every time we are forced to leave our home, to the sea, he always ends up below deck with bottle of rum in one hand and a set of dice in the other!" Harry wept out, his hands covering his face as he let out a few choked sobs.

Both men patted him comforting and sent glares of their own at the amused observing Jack. Taking the offered hanky from Mr. Gangly, he patted the corners of his eyes to keep in the tears. "It was only this morning that I woke up to find that he had gambled away all of our luggage while I was asleep."

Setting off into new sobs, Harry buried his face into the hanky and discreetly modified his clothes under his cloak to look like sailor's rags. "The captain of the ship was very understanding, he managed to find me at least something to wear, but none of the crew would admit to having won our possessions. What's a girl to do, what's a girl to do!" Harry sobbed.

"There, there pet, it'll be all better now." Mr. Chub comforted the 'distraught woman'.

"How can it be better? I have no decent clothes, no money, and all he cares about is getting on a ship and getting drunk and gambling again." Harry turned to glare fiercely at the amused Captain who upon the soldiers gaze turned his gaze to the sky and began muttering and looking around deck, as if a bottle of rum were to be found on the mast.

"Here, darling," Mr. Chub reached into his coat and pulled out a money pouch and placed it in Harry's hand. Jack stood back in awe, Harry was flawless in his performance as he weaved a web of sympathy and need.

"No, I can't take money from such upstanding gentlemen as yourselves!" Harry denied, attempting to give the pouch back, only to be given another by an eager to please Mr. Gangly.

"You can and you will, you've been through a lot for a woman so young and fair as yourself." Mr. Chub's eyes shown with kindness that Harry was sorely tempted to throw the money back and jump off the ship and swim away.

"Think of it as compensation for us waving our weapons in your face before." Mr. Gangly added helpfully with a happy grin.

"You are both such gems!" Harry's eyes shown with fondness as he leaned forward and kissed both of them soundly on their cheeks.

Rising to his feet Harry was pulled back a few feet by Jack who whispered hushedly, "Where are you going?"

"To do a bit of shopping." Harry said with a glare causing Jack to flinch. Clearly Harry was not all that happy with the continued 'woman' ruse, though in his defense it seemed to be working _quite_ well.

"Hey now," Mr. Chub and Mr. Gangly were now on their feet, guns at hand as they observed the conversation, "If you know what's best, you'll let the lady go."

Harry patted Jack's arm reassuringly and gave him a strained smile, "I'll be back soon, I just need to get some more appropriate attire."

"Your going to get a dress?!" Jack hissed in surprise.

"I don't know, do I need to get a dress?" this caused Jack to grin perversely causing Harry to scoff and start to pull away.

"Maybe you should," Harry turned to him with furrowed angry brows, "for appearances sake of course, while we're in town."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out of Jacks light grasp and started towards the stairs. A slight whimper from Jack caused him to turn and see both men with guns raised and pointing ready to fire at the near cowering Jack.

Sighting and giving another look to the heavens, Harry glided to the two men and placed a calming hand on both their shoulders, "Gents, I know he's not perfect and he may be more trouble then he's worth, but he's my husband, and I can't imagine life without him." Harry soothed, "I don't wish to become a widow..."

The dramatic pause did it and both men had their weapons lowered and were setting about to calm the 'distressed woman' once more.

Harry gave a shaky smile and a few sniffs for emphases, "So, if you could please... look after him for me? Keep him out of trouble... away from the wine and rum... I won't be long, I promise!"

Both men were quick to accept the 'lady's' request and reassure him that they would keep Jack safe and sound while he went shopping, and shooed him off.

Maybe it was a little unfair to use his legilimency to find out that Mr Chub (Mullroy as it turns out) had an alcoholic father who was a tad abusive and that Mr Gangly's (Murtogg) childhood sweetheart (who Harry apparently resembled) was married off to cancel her father's gambling debts... But if he was going to travel with a pirate, he was going to have to bend his morals sooner or later.

Heading back down the path, Harry spared one last glance at three to see them sitting and seeming to be talking. Smiling Harry hurried up the path stepping out of the way of fishermen carrying their boats to the sea and children rushing across the beach.

Meanwhile Jack was left to be preached at about the evils of alcohol and gambling and of the proper way to dote upon one's wife.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

**A Pirates Life for Me **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

My doctor says that I have a malformed public-duty gland and a natural deficiency in moral fiber, and that I am therefore excused from saving Universes.

- Douglas Adams

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry was having a doll of a time! His original intentions for his shopping escapade was to get a better notion of how people dressed and acted in this period. His social skills were rusty to begin with and the last thing he needed was to make a 18th century faux pas. He did decide to buy a dress... Though, it turned out to be an excellent choice (flirting with the merchants and shop keepers was a lot easier for one).

Apparently, his accent was labeling him as a person of 'high class', and his lack of a proper 'escort' made them think that he was a young 'Lady' who had sneaked out to go shopping. Over all, it meant great prices and noble treatment. He was definitely getting a good idea of how people expected someone of his 'class' to act. As comfortable as he felt with passing as a woman, he was still nervous about Jack's reaction to his cross dressing.

He had also purchased some male clothing and effects, preferring to keep his wizarding clothes safe and unaltered. He had contemplated being frugal and just using illusion charms, but they took energy to maintain. Energy he might not be able to spare in battle. He continued to deliberate in front of a general goods shop, trying to think of anything else that they might need for their 'mission.' Harry discreetly weighed the wallet and noted that he had spent nearly all of the bequeathed money. He spared one last glance through the shop window before he decided it was time to return to the dock.

Walking up the path, Harry took a moment to pause when he reached the bend in the path and looked over the three figures. They were sitting right where he left them. Walking cautiously onto the docks he was greeted by two smiling navy officers and a certain pirate that was smiling a bit too broadly for his own good. Harry felt the knots in his stomach dispel and grinned shyly back at the captain, not sure if he should be pleased or abashed at the pirate's obvious approval of the fetish.

"What do you think?" Harry asked giving a little twirl for the men in uniform.

"A figure of beauty." Mr. Mullroy complimented with a grin.

"Most certainly." Mr. Murtogg assured happily.

"Well I don't know about that, but thank you all the same." Harry curtsied bashfully.

Jack grinned as was about to say something further when his attention was caught by a teetering figure on the top of the cliff side fort.

Catching his gaze, the officers and Harry looked up as well, just in time to see the figure fall from the battlement and into the water below. There was a furry of feet as they all rushed to the edge of the boat and gazed out in search for the figure. Harry stood frozen for a moment before he sprang into action. Ignoring Jack, who interrogating Murtogg and Mullroy on their swimming capabilities, Harry lept into the water; petticoat, frills, and all.

Harry didn't hesitate to shift from his quickly sinking form into his animagus. Turning slightly when he heard an accompanying splash, he caught sight of Jack's diving form coming towards him. Tilting a flipper for Jack to grab, Harry shot through the water towards the slowly sinking figure. Reaching out, Jack grabbed the woman around her waist and held on tight as Harry pulled them towards the surface.

Gasping for breath, Jack tried to pull the woman up to breath as well, only to loose his grip on Harry and start to sink. Panicking only slightly, Jack deftly ripped seams and pulled the woman out of the richly decorated gown, which sunk to the bottom. Feeling something brush past his hand, Jack managed to catch hold of Harry's fin once more and they were off once more shooting through the water towards the surface.

Chest heaving for air, Jack made out the shallow dock only feet in front of him and with a few strokes he was there. Lifting the woman as best he could to the awaiting navy men, Jack suddenly felt an arm next to his own helping to push the woman up to safety. It was Harry.

"I could have gotten her." Harry muttered, his face dripping and the weight of his sopping dress making him feel several stones heavier.

"And carried her on your back? A dolphin saving the girl after you dived in after her wouldn't look suspicious at all would it?" Jack reasoned before boosting Harry up to be pulled the rest of the way by our friend in red and white.

"She's not breathing!" Mr. Murtogg called out desperately.

Rushing to the girl's side, Harry felt grabbed her arm and felt for a pulse. Finding one, though weak, Harry put a hand on her chest and felt out with his magic for a wound. "Something's crushing her lungs!" He muttered to Jack, whose eyes widened and looked far away for a moment, before he scrambled onto the dock.

"Step aside!" He shouted and Murtogg and Mullroy pulled back slightly, allowing the pirate forward. Kneeling down, Jack pulled out his knife and sliced the corset, ripped it off and threw it aside.

"Never would have thought of that." Mullroy muttered in relief as the young girl coughed out a mouth full of water and gasped for breath.

"Clearly, you've never been married." Jack joked, his eyes locking with Harry's, and found that the boy didn't glare at him for his comment, only gasp for his own breath and look relieved.

Looking back down at the girl, Jack found his gaze caught by a long mettle chain. Eyes widening, he picked up the small coin medallion that was attached to the end. "Where did you get this?" He demanded. The girl looked as though she had been caught sneaking cookies from the cooling rack. Jack was about to interagate further when he found himself nose to steel.

Having missed the sound previously, Jack listened to the sound of boots marching on the dock for a moment before he glanced up at the powdered white wig who was pointing a sword at him. "On your feet." The pompous wig ordered, his voice shaking with rage.

Rising slowly Jack reached out for Harry, and pulled the boy behind him. "What did we do to warrant being threatened, if I may be so bold to ask?" Harry questioned from behind Jack's shoulder, taking in the fancy dress commander with a steely look.

The pompous ass narrowed his eyes at Harry and looked about to comment, only to be distracted by a man in a ridiculously huge wig and clicking high heals who had just managed to push himself through the crowd. "Elizabeth!" He cried out frantically at the sight of the mousy girl beside them.

Seeing that the girl was still on the cold ground, Harry knelt down beside her, "Are you alright enough to stand?" She nodded shakily and Harry grasped her forearms carefully and eased her to her feet slowly.

"Elizabeth!" the Mr. Curly's voice bled with relief as he gathered the girl into his arms.

Noticing the girl wince, Harry thought it best to interrupt, "Her corset was tied too tight... Tight enough to cause her ribs to crush her lungs causing her to black out from lack of air."

"Will she be alright?!" Mr. Curly demanded holding her close as if to ward off the harm that may have been done to her. Harry's mind analyzing the gesture, really hopping that the wigged man was her father, and not her husband...

"She should be fine, probably only some slight bruising, so not too many hugs and it's probably best to avoid wearing another corset for another few months." Harry explained briefly. He's brief training with Madam Pomfrey in first-aid when he was 16 brought the quick and precise diagnoses and treatment from lips before he could think about what it might imply.

"Lower your weapons." Mr. Curly head ordered, and almost everyone did, save for the fancy to-do man who was still looking with narrowed eyes at Jack.

"And who might I ask are we to thank for said rescue?" The man asked with a sneer.

Jack was about to answer, when Harry squeezed his arm in warning. "My name is Harriet, and this is my husband Jack." Harry answered causing the man's gaze to shift from Jack to him.

"My thanks too you both." He said as he held out his right hand for Jack to shake.

Noticing how Jack hesitated, Harry was about to take the mans hand instead, when Jack's internal battle ended and apparently his common sense lost, because he took the man's hand only to be pulled forward in a flash. Harry could only watch as Jack's sleeve was pulled up revealing burned white scar tissue drawn in the shape of a P.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we," The man asked mockingly, "Pirate?"

Mr. Curly's face lit with fury, "Hang him." The comment was so flippant that Harry could hardly believe they were talking about a human life.

"Keep your guns on him, men." The man ordered, "Gillette, get some irons!"

"No!" Harry shouted as he tried to do something, anything only to be pulled back.

"Restrain her." The pompous ass ordered flippantly as he tugged the sleeve up further, revealing a faded black tattoo of a bird flying over the ocean. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it."

"Captain." Jack corrected as he pulled his arm back, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, I don't see your ship," P. Ass mocked, "Captain."

"It's docked under the harbor." Harry spat, causing the wig to turn his gaze back to him.

"Really..." P. Ass stepped past Jack, but the soldiers kept their guns trained on him. "Well then, Mrs. Sparrow, if you'd be so kind." He demanded as he reached for Harry's covered wrist.

Harry snarled and jerked his wrist away, "You will not touch me."

"Mrs... He won't hurt you." Harry turned to Mullroy, who had pushed himself through the crowd to his defence. He looked to be a bit ruffled, thought that was likely due to the fact that he had just found out he had spent the afternoon with a notorious pirate. "He just wants to make sure you don't have a pirate brand."

Mullroy looked hesatently at P. Ass before turning back to Harry and offered him his hand. Harry's guilt for deceiving the man rose back to his chest as he gazed at the hope in the man's eyes. Slowly, never taking his eyes off of Mullroy, Harry gave his hand over to the sweet soldiers.

Carefully pulling up his soaking sleeve, Mullroy smiled and happily showed his commanding officer the smooth white skin revealed.

Scowling, the Ass turned back to Jack and pulled pirate towards the returning soldier with the cuffs.

The men who had been holding Harry back, then threw him at Murtogg and Mullroy. Both men reached out to prevent his fall, and Harry turned quickly to glare at the retreating soldiers as they followed their ass of a commanding officer.

"You all right then, Mrs?" Murtogg asked as he helped him catch his balance.

"No, I don't think I am." Harry's mind was racing, trying to think of a way to get them free without grievously injuring the surrounding soldiers. He watched with horrified eyes as Jack was chained despite the young Miss Elizabeth's protests.

"It'll be alright..." Mullroy tried to comfort him.

"When Jack is being carried away in chains, you say it's going to be alright?! I don't condone anything that Jack may have done in the past, but he's broken no laws for as long as he's been married to me. He _is_ a good man." Harry felt on the verge of tears as he poured his current emotions of losing the one person who he knew in this strange land, into his false words, "I said it before, and I'll say it again, I have no desire to be a widow."

It was at that moment that Jack pulled the young Miss Swan forward and held her in a chokehold using his shackles. Jack eyes met Harry's as he mouthed 'run'. Harry's eyes went wide his mind screaming 'bloody hell!' as he frantically glanced about the dock for a means of escape. His only option being the sea, Harry dragged his weighted dress a few steps towards the edge and was about to leap in when Murtogg and Mullroy seized him.

At first, Harry thought that they had betrayed him, but was left reeling as they pushed him behind a large cargo container and tucked him from sight by throwing a canvas tarpaulin over him. Then, Both Navy men turned forward and watched the pirate's spectacle and did their best to pretend they had done nothing out of the ordinary. Jack made his daring escape through the air and dashed across the docks, dodging bullets and pedestrians and they were almost happy at the pirate's escape, if only for the fact that his safety meant the beautiful Mrs. Harriet's happiness.

They both traded successful smiles with each other as they watched the pirate disappear over a hill, soldiers scampering after and giving chase. However, both smiles disappeared as the tall imposing figure of the commodore could be seen approaching them with a very determined look on his face. Both steeled themselves and threw out their jaws and prepared for the worst.

"Mister Murtogg, Mister Mullroy." The Commodore nodded in greeting, his stance commanding and his eyes sharply staring down at them, "It seems that Sparrow's slattern was lost track of in the excitement..."

Mullroy bristled at the use of the word, but managed to hold his tongue. Murtogg, however, didn't seem to use his commonsense in the matter and came blurted with good intentions in the Missus defense. "Mrs. Harriet is a good clean woman who just got settled with a bad bit of luck."

"And that bad piece of luck is being the wife of a notorious pirate?" The Commodore mocked the soldier, causing him to be put off his defenses of the woman.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Murtogg defended a bit quieter, avoiding the Commodore's rigid gaze.

"Since you seem to know so much about the woman, maybe you know where she ran." The Commodore commented flippantly.

"We were caught up watching the pirate, weren't we?" Mullroy answered elbowing the man in an offhand manner.

"Right! That was quite a trick he did, wasn't it?" Murtogg admitted truthfully.

The Commodore looked them over quietly looking for any signs of a fib on their faces. "So it would seem." He muttered before turning tail in a bland dismissal.

Both visibly relaxed and were about to turn around to view their defended prize, only to forced back forward. "He's still watching." Harry's voice hissed from behind them, "Don't look!" He hissed again when Murtogg's response was to wave his head around in search of their fearless leader.

Harry waited until the man's silhouette disappeared beyond the hill before he announced to his cohorts; "He's gone." Harry's voice bled with relief as he allowed both men to turn. His heart was still pounding in his chest as he slowly stood, pulling the tarp away as he rose. Both men turned and looked at him with relieved and pleased smiles.

"Told you i'd be alright, didn't I" Mullroy announced with a happy grin. Harry smiled shyly back, twisting his sopping gown around in his hands.

"Someone will be here soon to make sure someone's guarding the dock." Mullroy's voice was shaky and he was still glancing around nervously, as if the Commodore would pop out any moment.

"I don't think I can ever give you enough thanks for all that you've done for me." Harry leaned forward and grasped both men's hands in his own and leaned forward and gave them both a kiss on the cheek, causing both to blush a pretty pink.

"Go find your husband and keep him out of sight and out of trouble." Mullroy dismissed, the tips of his ears turning redder by the moment.

"Thank you." Harry thanked one last time before gathering the dropped and forgotten effects of Jack, and his own shopping packages and raced towards the beach, muttering a drying spell as he ran.

He turned and gave one last wave to the still blushing men before scurrying up the path and into the town.

Murtogg and Mullroy waved back and continued to blush until Harry was long gone.

"Ok... She might have been a wench." Murtogg murmured, his hand reaching up to touch the spot Harry had kissed.

Mullroy only response was a strangled sound.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

**A Pirates Life for Me **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

"What makes you think the whole world revolves around you?!" my mother said, as I slowly rotated to maintain eye contact.

-John Alejandro King

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry was getting frustrated and annoyed with the steady stream of soldiers that seemed to be hopping about at every turn. Either this was just one really small town, or they had more soldiers than they knew what to do with.

His nerves jumped at every turn, having him constantly checking the notice-me-not charm he placed on himself. Harry shuffled into the shadows as another posse hopped past. Taking out the stick of holly that he had gotten from Miss Tia, he whispered a spell and watched as the stick spun for a moment before stilling on a trade shop across the way.

J. Brown was printed at the bottom of the large overhanging sign that displayed its profession as being a blacksmith shop. Harry darkly hoped that the fool of a pirate was in there and not directly behind said building. He had searched two shops and one pig pin in search of the missing pirate.

Hurriedly crossing the street before he got mowed over by another company, Harry carefully opened the door and stepped inside. Turning, his gaze was caught by a young man kneeling beside the donkey that was currently harnessed to the mechanism that seemed to stretch across the shop.

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not disturbing you..." Harry approached the attractive young man.

"Not at all, is there something I can help you with?" He asked politely, rising to his feet.

"I believe I was going to meet my husband here, have you seen him?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I have only just arrived..." The boy trailed off, his gaze caught by an innocent looking hammer that was resting beside an anvil.

"Something the matter?" Harry questioned nervously, glancing around the large room in search of the pirate captain. However, for better or worse, the poor lighting made for many dark corners that the pirate could be hiding in.

"It's nothing, it's just... Not quite were I left it..." The boy explained reaching forward to grasp the misplaced hammer only to pull back as steel smacked his hand.

"Jack!" Harry exclaimed as the pirate materialized in an instant. Taking on a defensive stance, the pirate held his blade held at the ready.

"Your husband, I presume?" The boy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Jack, put the blade down and lets go." Harry demanded his hands folding into fists around his packages.

"The streets are rather crowded right now, if you get my meaning." Jack argued, though his comment told Harry that he was attempting to stall for time.

"Well then I guess I'll have to make sure we're not noticed..." Harry said through clenched teeth, emphasizing on the 'I'll' and 'noticed'.

The pirate raised an eyebrow at what Harry was suggesting, however Harry's gaze was on the blacksmith, whose eyes had widened at their little conversation.

"You're the pirates." He stated in shock, "The ones they're hunting."

"Technically, he's the pirate." Harry was beyond exasperation by now and was moving quickly into frustration.

Jack nodded in acknowledgment to his stated fact before something began tugging at his memory the more he looked at the boy. "You seem somewhat familiar, have I thret-er _met_ you before?"

"I prefer not to keep familiarity with pirates." The boy sneered in response, his eyes darting between Harry and Jack.

"Well then, I would hate to put a black mark on your record, so if you don't mind..." Jack held out his hand to Harry, turning his back only for a moment, but giving the boy the opportune moment to snatch up a sword.

Turning back to the boy slowly, he gave a look to Harry as if to say, 'see? Not my fault!' before giving his full attention to the brat. "Do you think that wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate is something few live to tell the tail of."

"You threatened Miss Swan." The boy answered as if that said it all, which it did rather.

"I suppose then that the officers are failing to pass around the fact that he saved her life first." Harry commented seeking some sort of peace.

The boy looked to Harry, who saw the slightly hesitant look to his face. Harry was about to continue with his peaceful calming comments, when Jack _has_ to be all piratey and dangerous and spoils Harry's plans by lifting his own sword and taking a swing at the boy.

"Jack! You bloody ass! Not all problems have to be solved with violence!" Harry shouted in anger at his 'husband'.

"Yes, but it's always _so_ much more fun." Jack was grinning his face off as rounded the boy, throwing blows as if to test the water.

Harry was getting royally pissed and was about to tell the pirate off, when the man lowered his sword and skipped up the stairs to the door. Harry didn't know weather to be relieved or infuriated with the pirate and he was about to hurry past the glaring teen when the pretty boy did something unexpected...

Raising his sword like a javelin, he launched it at the door. The boy's aim was true and the sword became wedge into the wood, making it impossible to lift the handle without first removing the sword.

Jack looked at the sword that hummed barely an inch from his face and attempted to tug it loose, but it was no use. Turning angrily to the smirking blacksmith, the boy's only warning, a low growl, before Jack launched himself at the boy.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry had situated himself on a barrel, his skirts neatly arranged around him and his head in his hand. He watched dispassionately as the two whacked away at each other, witty comments flying and amazing skill being flaunted before him. He had spent the first ten minutes of the fight flinching at every blow, afraid of either injuring the other. Now he knew that Jack was having too much fun to end the fight with a deadly blow.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of muffled voices from the other side of the wooden door. "Jack." He called out warningly, "We're about to have company..."

Jack glanced at the now shaking door as the voices from the other side attempted to open it. Harry stood and cautiously edged forward, watching as Jack pulled a very slytherin-like move, that ended with the boy sandwiched between Jack and the side door with a gun pointed at his pretty head.

"Move aside and let us go." Jack demanded.

"No." The boy trembled slightly, his eyes staring unblinkingly down the gun barrel.

The pounding became loud and boisterous, echoing throughout the dim room as soldiers accosted the front door.

"Please move?" Jack asked desperately.

The boy seemed to gather some strength at the sound of their pursuers, his voice losing its tremble. "No, I can't step aside."

Jack shook in frustration before turning to look at Harry, who was now standing at his shoulder. "If I go with out a fight, can you promise me something, boy?" Jack demanded, his black eyes bore steely into the blacksmith's. The boy refused to respond so Jack continued, "Promise me you won't turn in my wife."

Harry's eyes furrowed with confusion, "Jack, you can't do that! You know I am well able to take care-" "Love..." Jack interrupted, placing a gentle finger on his lips. "I haven't done much good in my life, so let me do this for you." Jack then leaned forward and to Harry's shock, captured his mouth in a kiss.

It was soft, sweet, and short. As they broke away Harry looked into Jack's eyes with confusion.

"Remember..." The pirate captain whispered sensuously in Harry's ear, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow..."

Jack then turned to the stunned blacksmith who was looking unsure and confused. "Do you promise boy?"

Looking to Harry, the boy nodded his head before saying, "I promise."

"Right then." And with that, Jack un-cocked his pistol and tucked it back into his effects that that Harry had placed on the workbench. And with an elegant turn he took a step towards the trembling door, outside a battering ram must have been summoned to attempt to break through, judging from the commotion they were making.

Swaggering forward, Jack struck a heroic pose that made Harry's fingers itch from the urge to smack him up along side the head for being so heroically stupid... Ff not for the fact that he was beaten to the punch.

The earlier passed out Mr. Brown, was now standing (quite wobbly) on his feet. He had gone unnoticed until the moment that Jack had chosen to pose a bit too close to the beam he was currently using for support, and it was at that point that the fat man struck.

Jack's eyes rolled back, almost comically, as he tumbled to the floor just in time for the posse to burst through the doors and quickly surround the downed pirate.

Harry's initial reaction to ruddy-faced man's attack was to dive forward to Jack's defense, only to be tugged back to the shadows of the furnace by the blacksmith boy.

"Let me go!" Harry hissed trying to throw off the man's grip.

"I am a man of my word." Came the response and Harry was forced to watch as Jack was dragged away.

Once the soldiers had exited, Harry turned to face the boy and slapped him solidly across the face. The boy's hand now clutched his throbbing jaw, allowed Harry to march over to the tilting Mr. Brown, where he then punched the ruddy man squarely in the nose. Harry took great pleasure in watching as the man was thrown on his back and knocked unconscious by the blow. He was about to continue at the downed man, perhaps he would kick the drunk while he was down, but he was held back by the pretty boy.

"I think a broken nose is revenge enough." The boy tried to sooth the agitated wizard.

"Believe me, I can get a lot more creative." Harry snarled, all his anger at this situation he had once again found himself in directed at the slothful man laying in a heap on the floor. Harry continued to struggle as the boy attempted to drag him further away from the drunk. After a moment, the pretty boy stopped his yanking and stilled, though his grip held fast. It took Harry a moment to notice that what had disturbed the boy. The drunkard was shrinking. Harry ceased his struggling to watch as the man sprouted reddish silver fur and grow a snout.

"Whoops..." Harry croaked, his eyes wide. His body was starting to feel weak as the adrenalin and magic seemed to evaporate, leaving him dead weight in the stunned boy's arms. The boy's own eyes were as wide as plates as he finally looked down to the wilted form in his arms.

Harry's breathing was labored and he felt as though he had run a mile. "Can I... sit?" he wheezed, his mind frantically attempting to scan the shocked youths mind for his reaction.

The boy, Will, didn't seem to be afraid... He seemed - in awe? At this revelation, Harry felt the last of his strength sag with relief and with his heart still pounding in his ears, he passed out.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

William Turner was staring; the open mouth, eyes unblinking, frozen in place kind of staring. The woman, Harry, was held tightly in his arms and his former caretaker and mentor turned drunkard was now... a sloth...

He couldn't believe that this was happening to him.

Whoever, or whatever, Harry was... It was different. Unreal. It went against everything he had been taught, by his mother and the church. He had wondered for a moment if he should be afraid, but there was something about Harry that made him want to know more.

William struggled for a moment with the limp body in his arms, before lifting Harry and carrying the limp body into the back room. There, was both his and his masters quarters. His own bed room was neat, blankets old and worn, but clean (his master's were a different story.) He placed Harry down on the straw bed, tucking her arms to her side.

He stood for a moment, not quite sure what to do with himself, before pulling a chair beside the bed to sit and wait for her to wake up. His mind began wandering to times long past, to when he was a child living in England.

He and his mother, had lived in a large port town on the western coast of England. He had spent most of his youth with other young boys at the docks. They would watch the ships come sailing filled with fish, produce, and cargo from the new world. He and the other boys would sit and listen to the sailors stories; tales of surviving viscous storms, attacks from sea monsters, and finding love in the arms of a beautiful native women who wore nothing but jewels and leaves.

But, his favorite stories were about magical creatures; Mermaids, sirens, and selkie. He had always felt the wonder of the open sea and the magic of the stories told by hardened sailors of these magical women, who were part human, part creature. He had spent more days then he cared to admit searching the beaches and coves of England for their kind. His mother would always laugh and say that he was out looking for his own selkie wife. Often, while searching, he would often catch sight of flash of hair disappearing into the waves.

Once, he had chased one of the shapes into the sea, only to loose his footing and crash into a submerged rock. He woke up hours later, soaking wet and with a lump on his head, having no idea how he had been pulled from the water. He never told anyone about what had happened, or what he had seen after... Of the boy, who looked to be standing in the water, watching him. And how, when he had sat up, the boy had waved at him before slipping into the sea.

However, Will had set aside such childish searchers after the death of his mother. With a father that he hardly knew nowhere to be found, Will had thrown himself into his new-found profession as blacksmith and tried his best to ignore the call of the sea. He was a blacksmith now and he had given up on a life of adventure and exploring.

But now, there was Harry.

It seemed that even though he had given up on finding magical creatures, a magical creature had just been dropped into his lap. Will reached forward and tucked a wisp of hair behind from her face. His finger tips brushing her smooth, pale skin. It was as if he could feel the magic pouring out of her; it tickled his nose and ensnared his mind whispering promises of possibilities and adventure that could await him.

Today the life of William Turner had changed utterly and completely and while a piece of the blacksmith in him died. A new wild and untamed yearning in him, which he never knew existed, had re-awakened. He leaned back in the chair and breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the sea, and he felt as though he was breathing in the warm scent of home. It opened a hole of want in his young heart that began to throb and bleed with it's every beat.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

**A Pirates Life for Me **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

I have six locks on my door all in a row. When I go out, I lock every other one. I figure no matter how long somebody stands there picking the locks, they are always locking three.

- Elayne Boosler

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry furrowed his brow. He was somewhere between sleep and wake. He knew that his body needed more rest, that he was physically exhausted from the day's activities, but his magic seemed to be telling him that something wasn't right... Squinting in the dim light, Harry took in the sleeping figure before him. It was the blacksmith boy, sitting only a meter from him. His head was thrown back and his mouth was open, little snores being released with every breath.

Harry eased into a sitting position, his dress bunching around his waist and showing off his slip. He gave himself a few seconds for the vertigo to pass before he reached out to stir the black smith boy. The boy flinched away from his touch and turned from him, his lips smacking as he shifted position. Harry could feel the waves of contentment emoting from the boy. He took a moment to battle with his morality, before he gave into his curiosity and slipped into the boys dreaming mind. He allowed himself a few moments to observe the dream before he pulled himself out.

Leaning forward, he thought for a moment of the boy before him and what he was going to tell him. If he even SHOULD tell him anything... His mind returned to the boys dream, and he suddenly had an idea. He couldn't confess to being magic, the truth or a lie could mean his death. But an implication and allowing the boy to believe whatever he assumed may be enough to keep away from a burning. Taking a moment to straighten himself and his skirts, he shook the boy's shoulder until he woke. The boys blurry blue eyes squinted at him for a moment before they filled with recognition. "Mrs Sparrow, I-" He started, Harry held up a hand to stop him.

"You've meet someone like me before, haven't you?" He asked, knowing that the boys thoughts would still be on his dream and the childhood memory that it must have sprung from.

Will hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"You are lucky to be alive." Harry continued. "But, there is something about you. I can't quite say what it is... A connection to the sea. He probably sensed it." Harry heard the boy suck in a quick breath. "I would have thought that you would have become a sailor with that kind of past, not a blacksmith."

"I..." Will didn't quite know what to say, "What are you?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked carefully.

"I would dare not chance a guess." He breathed.

"I think we both know, that as you cannot dare a guess, I cannot dare not confess. You have now seen something unbelievable, and I will not say what caused it or that I did it. An admittance of such could sign my death warrant." Harry explained carefully. "Do you understand?"

The boy nodded, his eyes downcast, "Does the pirate know?"

Harry hesitated, "Jack... Jack and I are bound by mutual danger. If captured and found as a pirate, he will be hanged. If captured and found as a... So would I." The boy looked at him, his clear eyes burned with a curiosity and wonder that Harry knew all too well.

"He really did save the girl, you know..." He gave Harry an almost sour look, "I get the feeling that he might not do the right thing all the time, but he does when it really matters."

"Is that what makes a man good?" the blacksmith asked.

"Well..." Harry paused and thought for a moment, before offering a small smirk "Who really wants a good man all the time?"

"Is that your opinion, or the that of all women?" The boy asked, smiling back.

"Oh, I don't think I'm the best person to ask on the opinions of **women**." Harry laughed and Will smiled as though he knew what he meant. Hopefully the gender thing wont be a problem later, Harry prayed. "May I inquire as to you're name, blacksmith boy?"

Standing quickly, he gave a formal bow, "William Turner, at your service Mrs. Sparrow."

"I wish we had met under better circumstances, Mr Turner." Harry eased up and gave a small curtsy, "Harriet Sparrow, but please call me Harry."

"So long as you call me Will." The boy grinned happily, taking her hand and pressing a genteel kiss to its back.

"Very well, Will." Harry discreetly wiped his hand on his skirt. Dear lord, hand kissing? It was then, that Harry started to feel whatever had woken him, intensify. Looking about the room Harry asked, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Will asked, looking about with him.

Leaning forward, Harry started to weave about the room, trying to find where the feeling was coming from like a cat trying to sniff out catnip. Walking into the forge, Harry got a huge tingle from the window. Something was wrong... Very wrong... Walking to the open window, He took in the moon and shifting clouds that drifted sleepily across the black sky. The moon was full and seemed to glow brighter as he peered into the night.

Harry vaguely remembered Luna telling him about the moon. How her father had interviewed people who had been called by it and that 'she' had taught them secret magics or prophecy. He knew that magic had a deep connection to the moon, potions ingredients and magical creatures had obvious connections to its waxing and waning. As the moon filled his gaze, for a moment, he wondered if he could gaze into her mind. Shaking his head, he turned to look at the curious blacksmith. He had followed Harry into the room, but stayed back, not wanting to disturb what ever what happening.

He looked back out the window, taking in the town, the fort on the hill, and the docks below. Harry watched as tendrils of fog began to rise from the sea and flood the streets. The fog spread, sliding through open doors and propped windows, filling his nostrils with a retching scent of death.

"Something is happening." Harry muttered, his hand covering his nose and mouth in an attempt to block the smell. He felt a fear rise up in him, "Something really really bad." He fell from the window, rushing past Will to the rack of weapons on the wall.

Eyes widening at Harry's path, Will scampered forward to stand between Harry and the finely sharpened blades, "Wait! Why do you need weapons."

"I don't know," Harry reached under the boys blocking arms to seize a blade, only to have Will's hand close around the hilt to stop him, "But everything in me is screaming that I need to arm myself and get ready."

Will hesitated. His eyes going from the blade, to Harry's crazed look. "I need you to trust me." Harry pleaded.

"Even though you do not trust me?" Will snapped in response.

"You have yet to earn my trust." Harry snarled back, his hand tightening around the blade causing it to cut into his skin. "I've been hurt by too many people that I've trusted blindly."

"Well then, I say the same to you." Will answered smartly.

"I trust that you know, that if I really meant you harm, you would be a trout at this moment and I would be armed." Harry gave a vague gesture to the prone sleeping sloth a few meters from them.

Will gave a quick glance to his master-turned-sloth and swallowed thickly, "Do you know how to use one of these?"

"Lets just say that my training with a sword began when I was a child, when I used it to kill a serpent the size of fifty men." Harry smirked, "Remember, that though I look to be a lady, I am more than I appear."

Will took a breath and released the blade, allowing Harry to seize it.

"Something's coming." Harry stated shortly, "Either arm yourself or find someplace safe to wait it out, pretty boy."

The boy wrinkled his nose at the end comment but immediately began busying himself by arming to the teeth.

Taking a calm breath and letting it out slowly to relax his frazzled nerves, Harry stretched out his 'awareness'. The scent in the air seemed to get stronger the farther he reached and when he hit something solid he nearly recoiled from the window in horror. There was a dark looming shape sliding though the waters. A flash of light followed by a crashing boom gave sight to what, until now, he had only felt.

"And here they come." Harry muttered darkly, William scrambling to his side, allowing him to catch sight of what Harry had just seen; several rowboats landing on shore and their passengers spreading over the town like ants from a hill.

Screams and more cannon fire filled the air and Harry drew in his breath and fingered his bit of holly. With the first sign of fleeing civilians Harry nodded to Will, who was waiting anxiously by the door, and with a burst of energy, threw open the door and followed Harry into the fray.

The stench of death and decay was nearly unbearable; Harry coughed weakly as he slashed one of the 'creature's' throats and watched as it fell boneless to the ground as if dead. Out of the corner of his eye, however, Harry watched as it rose as if only knocked out for a brief moment, before it rushed forward once more.

'These were living, moving, cadavers!' Harry realized as he mowed down yet another of the man-like things, their bodies gave off an aura much like that of an inferi however their darkness seemed to come from their own souls, not from a 'Dark Lord' controlling them.

Harry fought tooth and nail as he battered against the unbeatable foe, attempting to save as many lives as he could. 'Damn it!' Harry grumbled as he twisted to avoid a blow and struck wildly out with his blade, 'where are all of those damn soldiers when you really need them!'

Glancing around, Harry realized that he had lost track of the blacksmith in the chaos. Swiftly following the boy's trail, he found him just as the whelp was about to be blown up by a pirate-made grenade.

With a quick snap of his fingers, Harry cast the fuse out. He just managed to see that his efforts were successful in defusing the spark before taking on yet another one of the creatures.

A hollow sounding 'whack' brought his attentions from his freshly downed combatants to a gleeful pirate hauling away a chest with his shipmate, waving a candlestick about in a way that would have made Professor Plum proud. His eyes then landed on the path of destruction the pirate had left behind which included the now unconscious Will-the-blacksmith.

Damn, Harry muttered under his breath. Unable to leave him here in the open so vulnerable, Harry quickly gathered the boy into his arms and with a pop, returned him to his bed, before returning to the battle.

The zombies (for lack of a better word) were now fleeing back to their ship, booty in hand. Harry managed to fend off a few of the in-flight men from doing any further damage before they were all out of sight. Taking a breath, He released the blade and watched it tumble to the ground. It was covered in blood, along with his skirts.

There was a body not far from him, of an older man, Harry hurried over to check for a pulse and found none. He took another slow breath, there were other people in the town that he could help, though not as he looked now. Wiping his hands on his dress, he willing his bodies stamina to hold on for a little while longer, before he activated his previous notice-me-not charm. Then, he gently let his magic slide over the mans clothing to make a copy, and then let it overlay his dress. Channeling his magic he used the overlay as a guide to transfigure his shift into a long shirt, his under-petticoat into breaches, his stays into a waistcoat and his gown into a jacket. With any luck, the transfiguration would last a few hours, and give him enough time to do some good before trying to find Jack.

He strengthened the notice-me-not charm and headed to the main part of town in search of any injured. He knelt beside several bodies outside the ally, all dead. It wasn't long before survivors started to peek fretfully from behind windows and doorways.

Leaning against a house, Harry spotted a woman. Her hand was was clutched to her face, blood running in rivulets down her arm and from between her fingers. She was pressed tightly against the wall, as if she were attempting to blend in to the brickwork.

Stepping to her side he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, ignoring the flinch, and began to talk soothingly to her. "It's alright now, the raid is over, they're all gone now..."

The woman's shoulders started to shake and she began sobbing, one of her hands cautiously lowering from her face revealing lots of blood and the beginning of a deep cut gauged through her face from her temple to her chin. Harry could could see teeth where the wound had cut through her cheek wall and into her mouth. "Let me see the rest of your face, don't worry, everything is going to be fine, let me see..."

Her sobbing body could hardly protest to Harry's gentle request. With the full extent of the wound revealed, Harry started to work. Quickly sending a mild sedative and pain reliever spell her way, Harry carefully began accelerating the healing on the wound.

Sliding his hands over her face he started at her temple, pressing the two sides together to lessen the scaring as it healed. Harry gritted his teeth as a memory of a similar wounds caused by a cutting, severing, and slashing hexes. The wound sealed, creating an inflamed red scar. Slashing hexes had been a favorite of Nott's and the damage that the man had left behind had always left Harry feeling sick to his stomach. 'At least Nott was good for one thing.' Harry thought morbidly has he carefully repaired the blood vessels on the woman's face. 'Healing such wounds shouldn't be a problem with the preparation the Death Eater had provided.'

"That's much better," Harry cooed as he took both of the woman's bloodied hands and wiped them clean. Her physical wounds where lessened and Harry sent a prayer that she recover from the mental trauma. "Go on home now and try to find your family."

The woman nodded with half lidded eyes from the numbing charms. The look caused another flash that made Harry shiver and remind himself that she was only tired, not under imperious. He pulled her to her feet and she set off in a bit of a daze down the street filled with wandering people in shock and wounded.

With a sigh, Harry knew he would have a busy night.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

After Harry's notice-me-not charm faded, a line had started to form of the sick and wounded. He had almost had a heart attack when the first person had walked up to him and ask for help. He had seen him out of the corner of his eye as he healed a man's lungs from having permanent smoke damage, and had almost made a run for it when the man walked up to him.

The man, seeing Harry's panic, had reached out to grab Harry, his hand covered in blood from a massively bleeding gunshot wound. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of blood dripping from his outstretched hand and, instead or running, had gotten the man into a prone position and started surgically removing the bullet. As the man babbled thanks and blessings as Harry pulled the bullet from his numbed flesh, leaving nothing but a puckered scar. As Harry attempted to help him stand, only to have him prostrate himself before Harry, crying out that he was blessed by God.

This had caught the attention of more then a few people and Harry had almost been mauled by wounded. The man, Joseph pulled Harry back and started triaging the wounded, creating a line of injured for Harry to care for. With every healed wound, Joseph would praise the lord and pray with the newly recovered. There were no whispers of magic or even comments on his healing beyond biblical praises. Harry remained tense, but decided if they could keep an open mind, then so could he (though he was fully prepared to run the second someone started ask questions).

Resetting a mans broken leg and pressing the bone to mend, Harry looked down the line and saw that he only had ten or so patients remaining. Nodding to the man that he was done, he took his thanks and smiled pleasantly before getting ready to assess the next in line. Joseph, who was standing a few paces away, came forward to help the man cautiously walk forward.

Unfortunately, word of Harry's presence had traveled as far as the fort, and superiors had ordered for the 'doctor' in the town to be immediately brought to heal them and their men.

A posse of solders appeared as Harry finished with a baby girl and her mother, armed to the teeth and looking, besides tired and dusty, none too worse for wear. Harry tried his best not to show his panic as he motioned the next in line forward.

He could feel his heart pounding frantically in his chest. He attempted to examine his new patient's wound as a muggle doctor would, while simultaneously scanning him for further injuries. He knew that these men were probably educated enough to see his magic for what it was. For some reason (coughJackcough) Harry doubted that they would show him the same trust and loyalty that these villagers had and he would likely be clapped in irons and set his burning day. As terrified as he was, he was also pissed that this was the first he had seen of the men in red. Where the hell where they during the fighting? Where where they in the aftermath?!

The troop clanked to a stop and an officer stepped forward to address the 'doctor' "Sir, your skills are needed up at the fort."

"My skills are also needed here." Harry didn't even look up as he carefully placed his hand over his next patient's wound. The man appeared to be quite old, his hair white and his face covered in wrinkles, but Harry's initial scan's showed him to be only 35. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on hiding the severity of the wound from the soldiers.

Tricky things, bullet wounds, today being his first day attempting to heal such wounds, it had taken a little bit of trial and error before he had found a sufficient method to remove the many fragments of bullet without doing any further damage to the flesh.

"Sir, there are good men up at the fort dieing!" The soldier seemed shocked at Harry's attitude, this man was educated, why would he waste his knowledge on these urchins?!

"There are good 'people' who were left at the mercy of those pirates, while you were all sitting nice and protected up in your fort with your big cannons and guns." Harry answered. Pulling the once-injured man to his feet and calling Joseph over. Joseph looked as somber as he was, following Harry's example of blocking the (former) wound from the soldiers sight while leading him away from the commotion. "The number of women and children alone, which I have healed this morning must far out number the number of men that might possibly be wounded up in your fort. You have your own doctors, I'm sure. These people have no one. Are their lives worth less then the few injured that you have up at your fort?"

The man stilled in shock at the nerve of this man to deny the will of his superiors. "Sir." He swallowed harshly, "If you do not come with us willingly we will to take you with us by force."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He took a quick breath and set about healing a gash across a young boy's chest. The boy looked to be no older then nine, 'much too young to have had this kind of wound' he thought woefully. "We all must do what we feel is right." He spared a quick glance at the aghast officer. "My place is here. Do what you must."

It was at this point that the man seemed to snap out of the conversation and take notice of his surroundings. His men behind him were beginning to shuffle nervously as a mass of people seemed to surround the entire street, plugging up the roads and alleyways.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave now and tell you superiors that if they are in such desperate need of help, then they can come down here and wait their turn, from the end of the line."

The soldier gulped loudly and nodded his head anxiously before turning and hurrying down the street, the bodies parting allowing him and his men to pass before closing behind them.

"Well, that was fun." Harry muttered smiling to his child patient as he finished with his mending leaving in the cut's place smooth skin, without even a hint of a scar. "Off you go then, go on back to your parents."

The boy nodded and began to wander off and Harry started on the next person in line, he only had a few people here left to heal and after this he would wander around and try to help the locals fix up the town before returning to the blacksmith shop to check up on Will and pick up his and Jack's effects.

'Then he would free Jack'. Harry thought determinedly, his eyes glaring at the fort that loomed over the port, 'and they would _definitely_ be having a _talk_.'

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Seven

AN: ANSWERS!

A lot of answers have been asked concerning the story and I thought I would answer the frequently asked ones here.

_Concerning Harry's Power_

I have chosen to remain a bit mysterious about all of Harry's powers. I'm trying to not make him seem all powerful and to let it be known that he does have limits and he does prefer to solve things the muggle way when possible.

_Concerning Harry's looks_

I have also chosen to not to go in depth on the clothes that Harry's wearing and how Harry looks. We all have our own picture of him and I don't want to describe Harry in any way that would contradict how someone else imagines him. I make it sound that he can be passed off as a girl and thus imply that he is rather 'pretty' but how pretty one has to be to be passed off as a girl, I leave up to you, the readers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pirates Life for Me **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

I have a suggestion that I think would help fight serious crime. Signs. There are lots of signs for minor infractions: No Smoking, Stay Off the Grass, Keep Out, and they seem to work fairly well. I think we should also have signs for major crimes: Murder Strictly Prohibited, NO Raping People, Thank You for Not Kidnapping Anyone. It's certainly worth a try. I'm convinced Watergate would never have happened if there had just been a sign in the Oval Office that said, Malfeasance of Office Is Strictly Against the Law, or Thank You for Not Undermining the Constitution.

- George Carlin

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

It had taken another hour to finish healing the rest of the people in the square. Harry had used way too much magic over the past few hours and he knew he was close to reaching his limit. Joseph had sat beside him as he attempted to gather his strength to walk. He was a strong, strapping man with a bushy beard. His demeanor and characteristics reminded Harry a lot of Hagrid. Joseph had given Harry a wide smile as he sat, handing him a slice of bread and a stone cup filled with warm frothy milk.

"Where to now, Doctor?" Joseph asked, his voice deep and booming.

Harry wiped his mouth of crumbs and milk froth from his lips, "I have one last patient that I should check on. Then I had better leave before any more soldiers come looking for me."

Joseph nodded, "You did a lot of miracles, today. Try to save one for yourself."

"I will." Harry smiled, "Thank you, Joseph."

"Thank you, Doctor." Harry offered his hand, and Joseph took it. His large fingers covering Harry's as he gave his arm a steady shake.

Harry took a deep breath and started to make his way back to the blacksmith shop, keeping a hand on the buildings as he walked to keep himself steady. He looked back once and offered Joseph, and the few remaining onlookers, small wave. Then he recast his notice-me-not charm and dissipated into the hustle and bustle of the clean-up. The port town had returned to life in the past hour. The dead were being carried off, repairs were being made, and the soldiers were finally making an appearance to help with the cleanup.

When he reached the familiar blacksmith shop, he took a moment to breath outside the door before heading in. Healing spells were among some of the most complex in the magical spectrum and with no potions to ease the magical burden, Harry knew that he had probably spent the morning doing the impossible once again. The release of the mass of this magical stores had left Harry feeling physically and mentally drained.

Harry closed the heavy door and entered the smithy once again. The air was still and Harry breathed in the calmness of it all as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to wane the pain. Walking across the smithy to the bedroom, he released the transfiguration on his clothing, his chest tightening as the stays tightened around his chest. Stepping over the still unconscious Mr. Brown as he went, Harry entered the room silently. William was sprawled across the small bed and looked as though he would soon awake from his forced sleep.

Taking a seat in the chair beside the bed, Harry set about examining the egg sized bump that had formed on the side of his head. The wound didn't look too bad, but Harry knew better than to dismiss a head wound. After a quick sanitizing spell on his hands and the wound, Harry started parting the boy's hair to get a better look. At his touch, Will's eyes fluttered a moment and then opened, gazing dazedly up at Harry. It took him a moment to focus (Harry noted) but after doing so, the boys face split into a dumb smile that made Harry almost laugh at the absurdity of it.

"Hello" His voice came out slightly slurred, which brought a furrow to Harry's brow.

"Do you remember who I am?" Harry questioned as he began to examine his patients eyes.

Will nodded and stretched sluggishly. Apparently the events of the night before rushed back to him at that moment, as he froze in mid-yawn before jolting ridged and beginning a string of words and possibly sentences that made little sense to Harry.

"Will… Will! … WILLIAM!" Harry bellowed and managed to quell the boy into silence. Taking the boy's head he began to further probe the wound. "Now start again... Slowly."

"The pirates… they took Miss Swan... OWE!" Will hissed in pain at Harry's doctoring.

"Stop moving..." Harry murmured as he concentrated on the task at hand. Head wounds were bad enough without a constantly moving patient. "Miss Swan would be the governor's daughter, correct? - Use your words!" the last statement coming out warningly at the preemptive of Will's nod.

"Yes." Will answered hastily, his fear at the motherly scorning he was receiving almost dominating his fear for Elizabeth. Almost.

"Since she was the only hostage taken I imagine that she was taken only for ransom purposes, which I have no doubt that her father will have no qualms paying." Harry quickly finished healing the wound to the best of his ability. It was little more then a minor concussion and a goose egg of a bump but it was better safe then sorry in these primitive times.

With two pats on the head Harry stood and allowed the boy to examine his (for the most part) healed wound. Will looked at him in amazement, "H-how... Wh-?"

"Don't drink any alcohol for the next few days and avoid any whacks on the back of the head for a while." Harry ordered as he stepped out of the room and began gathering his effects.

Will leaped to his feet only to be brought back to his seat by the wave of dizziness. "Don't do that either." Will looked up to see Harry smirking from the doorway.

"You're leaving?" Will couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Things to do, pirates to save, et cetera, et cetera." Harry smiled in a way that left a knot in Will's throat.

"Where will you go once you save your husband?" Will asked his voice tightening.

"We're going after Jack's ship, the Black Pearl." Harry answered with a sigh, "After that, who knows."

"Will I ever see you again?" Will's voice was soft and he couldn't help feel like he was leaving England all over again. The sense of wonder and mysticism that Harry brought about in him, reminded Will of the shores of his beloved England and now that connection to his childhood memories was leaving.

"I have no doubt that we shall meet again." Harry gave a soft smile to the lonely boy.

Will looked up at this statement in surprise. "How can you be so sure?" his face wrinkled with confusion.

"I have my ways." Harry answered with a wink and then, with a swish of clothing, he was gone.

Will held his head in his hands as he gathered himself. He took a deep breath in and out before he came to his affirmation. He was a blacksmith. He was in love with the governor's daughter, who was currently in the hands of nefarious pirates. His first course of action should be to make sure that she would be all right.

It was strange to him to feel so lost without a person who he hardly knew, and had only met a few hours before. His mind flashed back to that day when he had first met Elizabeth, and he remembered how tight his chest would feel whenever she left his side…

He tried once more to take a deep breath and found that he couldn't, his chest hurt so badly in that moment, that for a second, Will thought he was going to pass out. He managed a few shallow breaths before the pressure slowly began to unwind and after a moment he was breathing in deep gulps of air. He waited until his heart had resumed it's normal pace, trying his hardest to not think about what had just happened… and what it meant…

Taking one last deep breath, as though to assure himself that the tightness really was gone, he shook off the thought and slowly rose to his feet, as per instructed, and walked out onto the streets' of post-raid Port Royal. blatantly ignoring the steady ache that remained in his chest.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

It wasn't long before Will spotted the newly appointed Commodore, and Governor Swan. Something was off though, judging by the Governor's pacing, Elizabeth hadn't been returned... Bust they were just standing there! What was wrong with them, they should be doing something!

Angrily, Will strode forward, "What is being done to return Elizabeth?" he demanded.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." The Commodore didn't even look up from his examination of the maps in front of him.

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" Will demanded. His hands curled into fists as he resisted the urge to hit the surrounding officers, or better yet, the Commodore.

"And what, do you purpose, should we be doing?" Governor Swan demanded with shaky words filled with worry. "If you know anything about the whereabouts of my daughter, please share it!"

"There's been no ransom note?" Will questioned, that knot retying itself in his stomach. "No word at all from the kidnappers."

The Governor scoffed and continued his pacing causing will to feel about three inches tall. The Commodore glared at Will but remained silent as well returning his attention to the maps before him.

"Jack Sparrow-" Murtogg started nervously looking to Mullroy for assurance to continue and upon receiving none, remaining silent.

"What about Jack Sparrow?" Will turned to the two guards.

"He… He talked about The Black Pearl…" He finished hesitantly.

"What does Jack Sparrow's ship-" suddenly he remembered where he had heard of The Black Pearl before Harry's mention of it. Legends and stories told of a ship that had been attacking settlements and vessels for the past ten years. A ship with a curse that damned all those who sighted it.

"The ship that attacked last night... that was The Black Pearl?" Will looked into his fellow's eyes and with no words of denial; he knew what he had to do.

And without another word he turned and ran...

...Heading in the direction of the fort...

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry cursed as his 'point me' spell was once again thwarted by a dead end. He felt like he had been wandering around this damn maze of a fortress for hours and he was beginning to feel the edges of exhaustion creeping up on him.

Finding himself back at the foot of the stairs that had lead him down hours before, Harry groaned and slumped against the wall allowing his twitching muscles the chance to rest. The past five years had done wonders for his magical stamina and just about destroyed his bodies endurance, stamina and most of his muscle mass.

Tilting his head back and allowing it to rest on the cold stone behind him, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Attempting to think positively, he opened his eyes just in time to see the blacksmith boy trip right over his legs, which were obstructing the hallway, and fall head over heels into a heap.

"William?!" Harry stood and quickly disabled his notice-me-not charm. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head again?"

Harry hovered for a moment doing a quick cranial scan, which showed no further damage then took a swing at the boy's arm. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?! You should be taking it easy, not dashing through dungeons!"

Will lowered his head like a child properly scorned, rubbing his sore shoulder, before he remembered why he was rushing in the first place. "Harry-The Black Pearl—The pirates-Elizabeth!" and once again his words slurred into a tunnel of nonsense.

"WILLIAM!" Harry was starting to feel like a parent for Merlin's sake! How this boy managed to get this far in the world, Harry could only wonder.

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath as previously instructed before beginning again, "The pirates that attacked last night are the ones that you will be going after!"

Harry tilted his head and nodded, "Yes, so? Why does that concern you?"

Will opened his mouth to answer but then realized that, well, it didn't… an answer though was needed and after a moment of thinking, "Elizabeth... The pirates have sailed off with her and no ransom was sent... So... So since you are going after The Black Pearl... I want to go too..." the answer sounded weak even to him.

Harry shook his head and sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day before shaking his head, "Fine, first we have to find Jack."

Will jumped to his feet, "Right, the cells are just down this way-" Harry rose slowly beside him, clutching the wall to keep his knees from buckling. "-Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Harry waved the boy off before taking his first step forward only to have his standing leg crumple beneath him.

It was only Will's quick reflexes that keep him from falling to the floor. "You and your legs don't seem to be in agreement." Will protested.

"Just hush and help me." Harry snapped, "And never mention this... Ever..." Will nodded reassuringly and slowly they began to make their way towards Jack's cell.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

**A Pirates Life for Me **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

The voodoo priest and all his powders were as nothing compared to espresso, cappuccino, and mocha, which are stronger than all the religions of the world combined, and perhaps stronger than the human soul itself.

- Mark Helprin

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**AN**: One quick note before you start the story, I would like to dedicate this chapter to minorly-crazy, whose wacky way of reviewing inspired me to continue.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Jack glared at the large hole punched in the adjacent cell. He had really thought his luck was going to change with Harry by his side. But does good fortune come his way? Noooo...

"It goes a bloody two feet to the left! Damn cannonball, damn mutinous pirates, and damn damn damn bloody Barbossa!" Jack allowed himself a mini temper tantrum in his solitude.

After he settled down he gazed out the hole once more, this time wistfully. 'At least Harry was safe...' he thought then his smile curved into a lecherous one 'At least I got a kiss before everything went wrong...'

/SMACK/

"ARGAH!"

/Thud/

/Thud/

/ThudThudThudThud/

Jack watched in wonderment as the blacksmith boy tumbled down the last of the steps, landing in a heap before him.

"Merlin's shiny brass balls... ... Will?" Jack actually felt his heart skip a beat when Harry's form appeared around the corner of the stairs.

Harry began to approach the crumpled smith only to stop in his tracks when his eyes locked with Jack's. "Jack..." He breathed before launching himself at the prison bars, unfortunately for William who gained a few more bruises at the hand of Harry's nimble feet. "Thank Merlin your alright!"

"Harry.." Jack murmured softly, his sea scared hand gently caressing the wizard's cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

"I'm like a bad penny." Harry smile was so wide that for a moment Jack thought his face might just split in half.

"A lucky one, rather." Jack hummed back. At that point, Jack remembered that they had an audience. Best to continue with the seducing later. "What was with the head over feet tumbly action?"

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the fallen blacksmith, "William!" Jerking out of his embrace with the pirate captain, Harry half lunged and half fell beside the still slightly stunned William. "Are you ok?"

William manage gather himself into a semi upright state while Harry once more examined the boys skull for any further damage. "I'm fine, Harry." Will muttered, attempting to swat Harry's hands away.

"Your not fine, until I say you are." Harry muttered heatedly.

"I'll be fine..." William murmured, rubbing a swollen jaw.

"What brought on the tumble, if you don't mind me asking?" Jack butted in. They were starting to look a bit too cozy for his taste.

"I stumbled..." Harry began, and then blushed for a moment as he replayed the preceding event in his head. Shaking his head as if to shake the memories out, Harry glared slightly at William. "Will manage to catch me."

"Which caused you to whack boy?" Jack pried, now genuinely curious.

"Yes." Harry said firmly before turning to the blushing blacksmith, "William, be a gentlemen and help me up." Will immediately rose to his feet and helped Harry up, giving him his arm for support.

"Alright then..." Jack's eyes never wavered from Harry's hand that was grasping the whelps arm. "Would you mind-" He gestured to the bars.

"Right, just a moment..." Harry took two shallow and shaky breaths in an attempt to gather his wavering strength, which caught both Jack and Will's attention.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, his emotions flying from jealousy to concern faster then a woman on her- you know...

"I'm just a little tired, nothing to worry about." Harry stated firmly.

"Why don't you take a seat on the steps for a moment." Will suggested as he began lead the protesting Harry to the stairwell. "I'll get Sparrow-" "That's Captain Sparrow to you whelp" "- out." And before Harry could protest further, Will had already lowered the wizard on to one of the stone steps.

"How's that? You scared the key away with your tumble down the stairs." Jack asked darkly, wanting more then anything to know what was wrong with _his_ boy.

"I helped make these cells. The doors where made using half pin-barrel hinges." Will explained as he grabbed a nearby bench and wedged it between the bars and the floor. "With the proper amount of leverage, the door will lift free."

"Right" Jack was unconvinced... At least until the door elevated and was thrown to the floor.

Jack didn't wast a second, the moment the door was gone, he was out of the cell and by Harry's side. "What happened? Are you alright? Do I need to kill anyone? Where does it hurt-" "Jack, I'm fine, just feeling a little weak. It's going to take me a bit before I get my strength back up to normal." Harry assured the panicked captain.

"But, why-" "Jack!" Harry was fed up with the attitude the seafaring captain had adopted in his absence. With seeker-like snagging abilities Harry caught the pirate captain's dangling beard-braids and pulled the pirate's face painfully towards himself.

"Just because everyone else thinks I am a woman, doesn't give you the right to treat me like a damn damsel in distress." Harry growled into the shocked pirates ear.

Jack's mind went immediately into self-preservation mode, "Terribly sorry... Won't happen again..." He muttered eyes lowered in submission.

"Good." Harry nodded in approval before releasing the pirate.

However, Harry noticed the roguish smirk upon the pirates face a bit too late. The next thing Harry knew, he was being properly snogged into the stone wall behind him.

Jack was sure that he really had died and gone to heaven. There was no way that a living being's kisses could feel as good as Harry's did at that moment. And all too soon he was pulled away once again from the sweet lips of the man he would make his _very_ soon, by the sound of some annoying bastard clearing his throat.

Both Jack and Harry ended the kiss and turned their heads slightly to see a very flustered Will who was trying to act as if the two weren't about to _go at it_ right in front of him. "We need to leave, some one could have heard-"

"Right!" Harry didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. He was already attempting to push Jack off of him and, at the same time, attempting to clime to his feet using the wall and the awkwardly positioned Jack.

Will watched torn between which of the two actions he should help with. Jack relieved him of that decision by commanding him to gather his and Harry's effects while he helped Harry to his feet and began helping him up the stairs.

"Are you sure your going to be up to the... ah..." Jack paused not sure how to word his concerns without a repeat of before.

"Shopping?" Harry finished breathlessly. To be honest, he wasn't sure. The physical exhaustion was an unforeseen complication. Harry sighed once again as he took another break to catch his breath. "There's no way that I'll be able to hold myself up for a fight in this condition."

"Do you think you'll be able to make it to the beach?" Jack asked, his mind racing with an idea.

"Well, probably. But I'll only be holding you back!" Harry protested.

"You let old Jack worry about that, savvy?" Jack adjusted Harry's grip so the wizard was now placing most of his weight on the pirate captain.

"No, Jack." Harry's voice was firm, "I'm here because I want to help. I'm not going to have my weakness bring about your third arrest. Or your death."

"Not to worry, love, I have a plan." Jack's slurred statement seemed to bring about more doubt over this so-called plan instead of assurance to his two comrades, who gave him looks of apprehension.

"Because your last few plans have worked out _so_ well..." Harry muttered darkly. But his sentiment only produced laughter from the pirate captain.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

They had managed to reach the edge of the beach without being noticed, thanks largely to Harry's notice-me-not charm. Harry was beyond exhausted at this point and Jack was practically carrying him now.

"Are you going to tell me what your brilliant plan is now?" Harry demanded grumpily. They were standing hidden behind some shrubbery waiting for a few men to pass.

"Only if you'll tell me why the brat is following us... It's seriously starting to disturb me." Jack threw a glance over his shoulder at the whelp that had been following ten paces behind them since Jack had dissuaded his efforts in helping him support Harry.

"He's coming with us -er- you."

"What?!" Jack's face twisted into a priceless look of shock and surprise.

"Your crew-" "mutinous crew" "kidnapped the Swan-girl" Harry explained idly.

"What's that got to do with us?" Jack demanded, not seeing a connection.

"He's in love with her you dolt!" Harry hissed, "What do you expect him to do? Wait here and hope she survives you taking the ship back?!"

"It's not our problem!" Jack hissed back.

"Well I'm making it our problem!" Harry glared unblinkingly into Jack's eyes, which gazed back baffled. "Now, what is your plan?!" Jack muttered darkly to himself for a moment before reveling his masterful plan to Harry and Will.

"That's insane! There's no way that will work!" Will hissed in annoyance.

"Actually, I think it might..." Harry murmured, his mind racing over all of the probable outcomes.

"It will work, you'll be fine and dandy in the water all fishy-like, and me and the whelp can secure ourselves the purchase with the old switch-the-stick-for-the-rock." Jack stated proudly

"Switch-the-stick-for-the-rock? What the hell kind of name is that?" Will muttered incredulously.

"Then you don't have to come." Jack answered snootily, his mind idly reviewing the fact that pirates really weren't that cleaver when it came to naming things... But the whelp didn't have to know that!

"Jack"

"Yes, love?"

"Just put me in the damn water."

"Right."

Jack made sure the coast was clear, then scuttled as quick as a crab to the shore's depths. Carefully, Jack lowered Harry into the water, making sure his head staid above the lapping waves. "You alright?" Jack asked as Harry took a sharp intake of breath.

"Wonderful." Harry almost moaned as the sea's water eased his aches and pains. Looking up at the worried pirate, Harry smiled reassuringly. "Come here" Harry beckoned the pirate closer as if to whisper a secret. The moment Jack's face was close enough Harry raised his head up and closed the distance that remained between them with a soft kiss.

"Stay safe." Harry commanded, his breath coming out in soft pants that warmed the pirate captain's cheek.

"Who am I?" Jack asked mockingly as he pressed a scruffy kiss to Harry's forehead. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Harry chucked softly and took one last kiss before he released his hold on the pirate captain's broad frame and sank into the sea.

Clearing his throat, Jack took a deep breath before heading back to the shore.

William's gaze never left the spot where Harry had disappeared. "Will she really be ok?"

Jack smiled at the 'she' part, "Of course _she_ will be! Now lets go! We have a ship to commandeer and the British Royal Navy to humiliate! There's not a moment to lose!"

Will sighed as Jack swaggered over to the pile of boats that were laid out across the shore. Once again he looked over and the insane looking pirate captain and wondered what the hell he was doing.

"Oye! Whelp! Get over here! Unless you changed your mind about that bonny lass of yours!"

Will sighed one last time hoping with each exhalation of breath a new solution would present itself...

"Right then, I'm off!"

But it didn't.

Unable to avoid it any longer, Will hurried after the pirate who was attempting to manhandle one of the boats over his head while splashing along the water's shallows. Grabbing ahold of the side, Will shoved the boat the rest of the way over the captain.

Unfortunately for Jack, this unexpected assistance threw his balance off causing his to land on his ass, the boat flying over his head and landing with a /smack/ into the shallows, thoroughly drenching William in the process.

Jack opened his mouth to give the whelp a piece of his mind, only to be silenced by the faint sound of jogging soldiers heading their way. Leaping to his feet, Jack rushed to the next boat in line on the beach and lifted it enough to crawl underneath.

"IN!" He commanded and Will quickly scampered under.

Sliding under himself, Jack shushed the quite boy behind him before listening for the marching feet to pass. Jack held his breath, hoping they wouldn't notice the askew boat that was now probably submerged in the shallows.

/climp clomp/climp clop/

They had passed. Jack looked behind him and caught the whelp's face turn from anxious to a scowl. For a boy who hated piracy he seemed to be willing to do a lot of it. But the real question was whether Jack could count on the boy when they boarded the Dauntless.

"Last chance boy." Jack murmured "How far are you willing to go for this girl?"

"I would die for her!" The whelp hissed as if offended that Jack would question him, despite the fact that he really had been questioning his decision only moments before.

"Oh good, no worries then." Jack muttered with fake keenness while he preparing himself to stand. "Ready?" He got no response, which caused him to smirk. "Lets go then."

And with that, the boat rose and they marched into the ocean.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

**A Pirates Life for Me **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Mad cow disease, monkey pox, bird flu, mosquito viruses — did the animal kingdom have a meeting? "Who here is tired of being food and clothing? ... Cows, get on it... MOO!"

- Christopher Titus

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Warning**: This chapter contains mature content do not read unless you feel yourself to mature enough to not be offended or scared by the content.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Will stared down at the white sand and concentrated on making his feet move through the weight of the water. His shallow breaths seemed to surround him. For a moment, Will found himself wishing that Harry was there, if only so that he wouldn't have to staring at the foul smelling crow's-nest that he felt he could neither confirm nor deny was in fact the pirate captains hair.

"How did you and Harry meet?" Will felt the ocean stir around their legs once again in a manner that Will now associated with Harry's movements. He had looked away when the couple started to- display affection -meaning he had missed his chance to catch sight of exactly what had happened when Harry had disappeared into the water

"Up river." Jack answered shortly. The whelp would need to be put in his place, and soon. The hostility that Jack saw in the boys actions and heard in his tone was obviously connected to the unbridled affection that he was showing Harry. All in all, it was a familiar song, one that often led to betrayal.

Will was about to demand further answers when his leg crunched painfully into a crab trap. Swearing softly under his breath, Will stumbled and attempted to shake the trap loose. A few hopped steps (to which Jack was curiously silent about) and Will was about to demand they stop so he could unhook himself when the trap pulled back and his foot was free once more.

An eruption of bubbles suddenly surrounded the boat and both Jack and Will stopped to watch as Harry's form broke the surface of their little air pocket.

"Everything ok here?" Long wet hair was plastered around Harry's neck and his clothing was heavy from the water and was causing havoc with the decency of his shoulders and 'chest' area. However, only Will seemed to be the only one focused on these very important details, as Jack answered, "Just savvy, right boy?"

It took a moment for Will to realize he was being addressed and that moment was all it took for both Jack and Harry to realize what had Will was so focused on. "uh, r-right" Will found his face heating up in embarrassment as he tried not to look at Harry.

"Fine, then..." Harry raised an eyebrow at the boys embarrassment, "Here" he pulled up the rope with the crab trap attached to the end.

"Hold on to this, you may need it later." He passed the rope into Wills hand and he arranged his grip on the boat to accommodate. "The ship is only a stones throw away, I'll stop you when you get into position."

"Right, love" Jack leaned forward and gave Harry's cheek a scruffy peck before his boy disappeared once again into the depths.

Jack turned forward once more, making sure the boy caught his telling smirk.

"You don't deserve her." Will spat.

"And you think you do, is that it?" Jack focused on the sands below. The whelp remained silent behind him.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry continued to circle the Dauntless. Will and Jack were already on board and the crew had been dealt with. He felt useless swimming around in circles, but he knew that right now he would only get in the way. The energy of the ocean flowed around him and into him. His magical exhaustion was starting starting to ease and the flow of the ocean enabled Harry to just relax and allow the currents to carry his sore body back and forth.

The sudden change in current was what alerted him to the arrival of the Interceptor. Returning to the surface for air once more he eased his way, slowly, underneath the hull of the new ship. Taking a moment to find a good hand hold for when he returned to his human form, Harry waited until he once more felt the currents around the boat start to move. Preparing himself, Harry changed quickly before the ship could gather too much speed and pulled himself up out of the water.

Gunfire was sounding from the other side of the ship, making Harry anxious to check on the well-being of his new... Friends? The thought sounded odd even in his own mind. It had been years since he last had someone to call friend, let alone someone who he was attracted to who returned his interest ten-fold.

Harry practically few up the side of the Interceptor, finding nooks for hand holds that probably weren't there seconds before (adrenalin and magic is a combination not to be trifled with, and is handy in situations like this).

Leaping over the side, Harry practically few across the planks to the Pirate Captain's waiting arms.

"'r you alright" He breathed, pulling away from the clingy pirate to appraise his health.

"Not a scratch." Will called out, causing Jack to pout as Harry pulled away completely.

"Sorry, I don't like not being where the action is." Harry confided ruffling his clothes and murmuring a spell to dry them.

"No, problems?" Harry asked looking between the Captain and the Blacksmith.

"None, it should be smooth sailing from here to Tortuga." Jack confided.

"Tortuga?" Will spoke up.

"Aye, we'll need more then three to partake in this voyage successfully." Jack spoke up, his tone was demanding as if daring Will to question his decision.

The whelp remained silent looking to Harry as if wanting **him** to disagree with Jack. "Whelp!" Jack beckoned the boy to his side, "We have our heading now, so take the wheel."

Will jumped up the steps and hurried to Jacks side, taking position at the wheel. "Can I trust you to not do anything- too damaging while we pop off?"

Will was about to comment, but his possible protests or affirmations weren't heard as Jack was already down the steps with Harry in his arms and song in his heart.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry wanted to laugh and play along with the pirate captain's antics, but his adrenalin from the earlier excitement of their commandeering quest seemed to have quite suddenly left. Harry was genuinely glad that Jack was holding him in that moment because he knew if he was standing on his own two feet, he probably would have collapsed.

Harry breathed a great sigh that caught Jack's attention as they entered the threshold of the captain's quarters.

"Allright there, love?" Jack questioned, attempting to get a glance at Harry's face (which was buried in his neck).

"I think I've exerted myself a bit too much today." Harry sighed again, breathing in the musky smell of Jack's skin. It wasn't a sweet or even a clean scent. It smelled of gunpowder and cannon smoke.

"Aye" Jack was almost disappointed but he knew that as long as he had Harry by his side, nothing else mattered. It almost startled him how much that thought seemed to resonate into his very soul.

This train of thought was brought to a very abrupt end when Jack became very aware of the fact that Harry was- wait - oh yes, definitely licking the pirate captain's neck.

Harry's thoughts were a jumble (he definitely needed to organize his thoughts and memories soon). He wasn't really aware of the fact that he was sucking on Jacks neck until his taste buds started to tingle with flavor. The taste of salt, left behind from sweat and from the mist of the sea was a surprisingly appealing blend to Harry's taste buds.

Jack let out a low groan as he staggered to the sway of the boat over to the pristine bed. He managed to crawl to the middle of the bed and attempted to place Harry there, however Harry was starting to get other ideas.

In a move that was probably magically orientated in nature, Harry was suddenly on top of the captain and his lips where firmly clamped onto Jack's.

Jack felt his mind go blank as he allowed Harry to continue his ministrations. Hands were touching and Jack found himself striped of his coat, vaguely aware of it flying towards the door.

The kissing was smooth and sweet but Jack felt as though his lips where burning. Harry had slowly started to wriggle his hips in an attempt to create friction between the two bodies.

Jack found his own hands grasping Harry's hips and creating his own rocking pace that, judging by the muzzled noises coming from Harry, was furthering the enjoyment for both of them.

Their actions seemed to come to a crescendo and both exploded with pleasure through muffled kisses.

"I thought you had exerted yourself." Jack mumbled through the kiss.

"Are you complaining?" Harry asked, leaning back to look at Jack's face.

Jack seized the back of Harry's head and pulled him back into another kiss, as a show of his approval.

Harry groaned and after a long moment that seemed far to short to both of them, Harry pulled back. "I really need to rest, if I'm going to be of any use to you later."

Jack nodded and tightened his grip on the wizard, Harry slid down to rest his head on Jacks chest. His eyes were glazed and his pirate partner's dopey grin was mirrored on his own face. Harry softly murmured a cleaning charm that caused Jack's face to go from a grin to looking like he had just sneezed.

Harry laughed, "Cleaning charms take some getting used to" he murmured sleepily, "But it's better then the alternative."

Jack watched as his boy's eyes slid shut as he swiftly drifted off to the realm of dreams. Things were finally going his way.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

**A Pirates Life for Me**

**By Skye-Chan12**

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

But you have one thing that may save you, and that is your youth. This is your great strength. It is also why I hate and fear you. It has been said that children are our future, but does that not also mean that we are their past? You are here to replace us. I don't understand why we're here helping and honoring them. You do not see union workers holding benefits for robots.

- Stephen Colbert

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**AN**: Once again, I have only just finished this chapter and have decided to post it right away rather then waiting a few days to read over it a few more times. This means that there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. These will either disappear over time as I continue to proof and edit my stories or, if you want to help, feel free to shoot me a comment or review with an error that you noticed.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

It took Jack a few minutes to wriggle out from under the sleeping boy and when he did, it took him a few minutes longer to find his hat (found kicked under the bed), jacket (halfway behind the captains desk), and belt (near the headboard of the bed, covered by one of the pillows, which he didn't remember removing in the first place...).

In all honesty, Jack had half expected the whelp to have barged through the doors to defend Harry from his evil piratey ways. Apparently the boy had more restraint then he had given him credit for... He really had only planned on putting Harry to bed. Apparently the wizard had his own plans.

Sitting carefully on the bed beside the sleeping man, Jack gently loosened the ties that bound the dress tightly across the wizard's chest. Harry's face was twisted to the left, just managing to catch on one of the overly large pillows that took up a large portion of the bed.

Jack gently tucked a few strands of dark hair behind Harry's ear, catching sight of a small jagged scar the had been previously hidden by Harry's mass of long hair. Jack looked at the blemish with curiosity for a moment longer, his hands continuing to sooth Harry's hair. Taking a quiet breath, Jack leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the mark, pulling away when he heard Harry sigh softly, a look of content passing over the sleeping man's face.

Getting up softly, Jack took a quick glance around the room. Catching sight of a glass mirror over the dressing table, Jack walked softly over to examine his reflection before he settled his hat over his many trinkets and braids. Squinting at his own reflection for a moment, Jack flashed himself a charming grin, before heading back topside.

The hot late sun shone brightly, immediately causing beads of sweat to gather on his brow. Turning around and squinting, Jack caught sight of the boy, his silhouette clearly defined with the slowly setting sun at his back. Climbing the steps, Jack couldn't help but grin at the expression on the whelps face. Savoring the moment, Jack took a breath and looked out to the sea.

"It will take us about three days to make it to port. There's more then enough supplies below to keep us fed and watered." Jack pulled out his compass and examined their heading for a moment before taking the wheel. "For tonight, the two of us had best be taking shifts at the wheel."

Will turned away from Jack, and looked out to the sea as it passed behind them. Port Royal was only a line of color, barely standing out against the bright greens of the large, and mostly uninhabited, island. As the bay grew smaller and smaller as they sailed around the island, Will couldn't help but think that this could be the last time he would ever see his island home.

Turning away, Will stepped down onto the quarter deck and sat on a barrel. Glancing around the ship idly, he looked up at Jack whose eyes were firmly set on the sea before them. Seeing little else to do, Will gently removed his sword from his side to examine it. He had been in such a hurry to get news of Elizabeth, that he hadn't chosen a weapon of good quality in his rush. The sword in his hand was one of the older ones, definitely one of Mr. Brown's, probably forged towards the start of the man's excessive alcohol abuse. The only saving grace of the weapon, was that it was evenly balanced.

Holding the blade out, Will gave the blade a few experimental swings, taking note on how the blade cut the air and how the branch of the hilt seemed to press into his finger awkwardly. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do for now.

Pulling his foot up to balance on a wooden box, Will patted his left breast pocket and felt the assuring weight of his sharpening stone. Pulling the stone out, he set to work on the blade, taking further note to all of the nicks and bumps in the steel in sympathy for the blades poor care at the hands of his master.

Jack kept watch over the boy out of the corner of his eye. While aware of the possible threat being given, a man sharpening a sword is a man preparing for battle, but he felt confident that the whelp would live up to his uptight British upbringing. Tying the wheel, Jack set about the quarter deck; tying lines and checking barrels and boxes for their content.

Will attempted to be content with keeping to his work, but the silence was already getting to him. With the pirate captain scurrying about the deck, he felt the need to say something... Anything just to quell the silence and after a few false starts, he finally spoke; "Have you always been a pirate?" While possibly not entirely appropriate, Will doubted the pirate's emotions followed societies rules of ceremony and propriety.

"Yes." The answer was short and hard to read into and for a moment Will thought he would leave it at that, "You could say, it was the family business."

There was silence for a moment, broken only by the splashing of the wake as the Interceptor passed gently through the water. "How'bout you, your father the blacksmith back there?" Jack's hand rose to the back of his head, as a phantom pain from his incident with the drunkman's bottle the day before, started to throb.

"_That_ was Mister Brown. He took me in when I was brought to Port Royal." Will sneered in disgust at the thought of being sired by the sot. "I spent most of my childhood in England, raised by my mother. After she died when I was twelve I sold what we had for passage out here, to look for my father."

At this, Jack felt a nigging in the back of his mind. "What's his name, I might 'ave 'eard of him." The boys looks were too familiar, it was the first thing he noticed about the him...

"William Turner." Will looked up, surprised at the pirates curiosity, and caught sight of the look that passed over the captain's face. "You knew him?" The shock was clear in his voice, he had given up hope of ever knowing what had happened to his father a long time ago.

Turning away from the whelp, he could only hope that the boy would take the hint and drop the conversation. Climbing back to the upper deck, Jack sped up at the sound of Will's quickened steps.

"Jack!" Will's shout was filled with the desperation and Jack was finding it increasingly hard to ignore the whelp as he began secured a line to a belaying pin. "You knew my father." This time, Will's voice held no question. Jack's actions and obvious discomfort with the question was proof enough.

"I knew a William Turner..." Jack stood face to face with the lad and attempted a rebuff the query, "I'm sure the sea is full of William Turners, look at yourself" he finished brightly with an added flourish.

"But before," Jack kneeled back down to finish tying the line, his eyes eyes narrowed and muttering curses at the boys inability to let the past stay in the past and himself for even talking to the boy. "In the shop... I looked familiar to you- perhaps it was him-" "-The man I knew went by Bill Turner, tho' most knew him as Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack interrupted with a sigh as he stood and leaned in close to the whelp.

Jack shouldered past him and took control of the helm once more, feeling as though the wood would steel him for the eruption he was sure was to come. Will, however, was feeling close to elated. His chest constricting at the thought of knowing something more about his father, even if it was from Sparrow. "Was he..." Will could see the pirates shoulders slump in defeat as he exhaled deeply.

"You look just like him, you know." Will almost didn't catch the words as they drifted across the wind.

"My mother," Will's voice cracked and he took a moment to take a breath, "she was always saying that. I think it hurt her, sometimes."

"Do you know what happened? Why he never came back?" Will probed after Jack didn't pickup the conversation.

"From how he told it, 'e was on a merchant ship that turned privateer on behalf of queen and country. When they switched back to merchant, he couldn't settle on the lesser pay, like most men, so he absconded." Jack could see the boy tense out of the corner of his eye and he knew that the whelp could sense where this tale was heading. "We met shortly after that, when I was taking on crew."

The silence was almost deafening. Will's breaths were coming out shorter and his hand was clenching thin air.

"It couldn't be him then..." Will's face was turning warm with anger, frustration and embarrassment. How dare Sparrow even imply! "My father was a good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"Don't fool yourself, boy. He was a bloody pirate and a scalawag. The sooner you get to accepting that the better off you'll be." His mind flashing to an image of man he hadn't seen in years, black coat and feather embellished hat, soft music drifting from ring adorn fingers.

"My father was _not_ a pirate." Will ignored the tremor in his voice as he pulled out his sword.

The sound was one that Jack knew well, but he had a been expecting this. "You best put that away son. You don't want to do anything rash. For Harry's sake."

"I think that she would be better off." The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think about what he was saying. His face felt warm and a phantom pain from his own head wound was starting to throb.

"You think you'd be better, is that it?" Jack asked sarcastically, the whelp really did not know his place on his ship. "As I seem to recall, in our last fight ended with you at the end of my barrel."

"By making use of a gun in a sword fight- in a fair fight I'd kill you." Will spat back, his body tense and waiting for Sparrow to draw his sword.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" And with no further warning, Jack pulled the wheel hard to port, causing the sails to catch the wind and yard to swing across the deck. Will, who was looking slightly confused at Jack's actions, caught site of the yard from the corner of his eye, but it wasn't nearly enough time to duck. Caught in the chest, Will felt his breath leave his lungs and his hand release his sword, grasping instead the ropes that ran along the length of the yard.

"I know that you are sill unacclimated to the ways of the world, you've led a life of leisure so you don't know the facts of life." Will stared incredulously at the pirate captain, his expression seemed to only make Jack swagger about the deck all the more, "But if you are going to survive out here, you need to understand that the everyday man will slit a mans throat while he sleeps for a slice of bread or a bit of copper. In order to survive you must understand that it all comes down to this;" As he stopped for dramatic affect, "What a man can do and what a man can't do."

Jack reached down and picked-up Will's fallen sword, "for instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate _and_ a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday." His mind reflected back on the follies of his youth, though his speech continued with hardly a hitch as the images flashed through his mind. "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown. You are more than a little annoying and I will confess that I am _extremely_ tempted at the notion..."

As the moment of truth came, Jack lowered the sword and grabbed the wheel, turning them back on course. As the yard came swinging back into place, Will's fingers, stiff and cold at this point, slipped from their grip. Will half expected to miss the deck and continue to fall into the depths below. So when his ass collided with the wood floor, his mind did a one-eighty from terror to relief.

Jack brought the blade to the blacksmith's neck and waited a moment for the tension to gather before he continued, "But Harry seems to like you." his voice was soft now, no longer filled with its commanding boaster from only moments before. "And despite what you think, I will do everything in my power to see to Harry's happiness and safety."

"So, can you sail under my command? The command of a pirate?" Jack allowed himself one last considering thought of murder before he flipped the blade. "or can you not?"

Will looked hesitantly from Jack to the blade before reaching his hand up. He gently wrapped his numb fingers around the hilt before lowering the blade to his side in defeat. Jack turned away, knowing that he had won this battle, though he was unsure if this would be the last in their war over Harry.

"What happened to him?" Jack glanced over his shoulder at the boys query. Will was, by then, leaning against the rail of the ship, his eyes, unfocused, staring out and into the dimming sky.

Jack's mind flew through the conversations and rumors he had heard over the years pertaining to his ship and former crew and grimaced. More bad news...

"The crew mutinied. The last time I saw your father, I was in the brig of my own ship, and he had come to tell me that Barbossa had been named captain of my ship and I was to be marooned." Jack's mind replayed the event over in his mind, his former-quartermaster beside him, offering sympathy and regret, "He apologized and then he left."

"And after?" Will seemed to sense that there was more to it then that.

"No one that I have ever talked to has seen him since." Jack allowed the silence to stretch before he turned back to the whelp, who was looking straight at him, his eyes held acceptance for the first time all day. "I suppose you will have to ask my former crew when we see them, aye?"

Will could only offer a sad smirk in return, "Aye."

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Eleven

**AN**: Once again, I have only just finished this chapter and have decided to post it right away rather then waiting a few days to read over it a few more times. This means that there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. These will either disappear over time as I continue to proof and edit my stories or, if you want to help, feel free to shoot me a comment or review with an error that you noticed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Pirates Life for Me**

**By Skye-Chan12**

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean rights are all Disney's, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

There are, it has been said, two types of people in the world. There are those who, when presented with a glass that is exactly half full, say this glass is half full. And then there are those who say: this glass is half empty. The world belongs, however, to those who can look at the glass and say: what's up with this glass? Excuse me! Excuse me! This is my glass? I don't think so. My glass was full! And it was a bigger glass!

- Terry Pratchett

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**AN**: Once again, I have only just finished this chapter and have decided to post it right away rather then waiting a few days to read over it a few more times. This means that there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. These will either disappear over time as I continue to proof and edit my stories or, if you want to help, feel free to send me a comment or review with an error that you noticed.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

The hours that followed were spent in relative silence. Jack would seemingly stagger aimlessly about the deck, before calling Will over to help take care of the sails and ship. By the time darkness had settled about them, he had ensconce himself at the helm and ordered Will to get some sleep below deck.

With the cool night enveloping him, Jack took the chance to allow himself to breath and think. The creak of the ship as it pressed through the waters comforted him like a mothers lullaby. This was where he belonged.

Harry was everything he was looking for in a partner and more. He was beautiful, intelligent, useful in a fight, and had only eyes for him. The dark haired beauty and quickly become much more than just a good luck charm.

The moon drifted through the sky, keeping him company in his dark solitude as they swept through the calm waters.

A soft creek and stirring of shadows below, alerted him to Harry's presence. The young wizard paused for a moment to stare out across the open sea. His senses open, and taking in all of his surroundings.

Harry had never felt the way he did in that moment. The smell of the sea was everywhere and as the salty breeze cut through him, he shivered. His toes curled, scratching against the wood grain as he rocked back and forth with the swaying of the ship. He was content. He had had no dreams of Voldemort or his followers. All of the troubles and problems that had plagued him since he was a child, were all so very far away.

Glancing up at the pirate captain's striking silhouette, he knew in an instant that there was something deep pulling them together. It wasn't his figure, his seductive smile or his woeful tale. Under all of that was… something… A calling perhaps, that they both heard. But here, in this moment, their souls sang as one. Not for each other. Not yet. But for something…

It was Jack's gaze that wavered first. His dark eyes flicking carelessly back to the horizon. Harry slowly made his way up to the wheel, his rocking movements giving him a hypnotic sway as he joined the captain.

"I didn't mean to wear you out, love." Jack's lips curved into a smirk.

Harry felt a slight blush rise to his ears, though he tried to suppress it. He caught Jack's eyes scanning him for a reaction, "Don't take it 't heart, it doesn't take much to tire me out."

He meant it as a joke, but Jack's brows furrowed at this, "Tha' been happenin' a lot, now."

Harry shook his head as if to shake of Jack's concerns, "I told you, I just need to gain back my strength."

"An' how exactly did you lose your strength to begin with?" Jack's gaze burned into Harry, who crossed his arms tight over his chest and avoided Jack's eyes by looking out towards the sea.

"I was being held… In a prison…" Harry started, still not looking at Jack.

"Tha' confin'ment ya said Tia got ya out of." Jack's gaze holding Harry's striking profile in view.

"Yah…" Harry shifted, looking down at his feet. "The Solitude…"

It really shouldn't matter. If Jack wanted to know, there was no reason not to tell him.

He took a breath, ignoring the burning he felt in his chest. "I was there for five years, Jack. No one to talk to, nothing to do. I was on the back burner until those self-righteous pricks needed me. And towards the end of it, I just wanted everything to end. I guess I figured that it was the only way I was going to get out of there on my own terms. So I stopped eating."

"At first I was dumping my meals, but towards the end I couldn't get out of bed anymore. Then one day I fell asleep and I didn't wake up for a long time." It was stupid. He hated himself for feeling like this. He wished he were better at Occulmancy, then maybe he could stop feeling like bloody nesh wimp. "As it happened, they decided that it was easier to just keep me asleep than risk me damaging myself. The only reason they woke me up was because the war that they were fighting was going badly and they thought they might need me to fight. They locked me back in my cell and told me to be a good lad and they would be back in a few weeks for me."

Silence permeated the air, and Jack knew Harry likely wanted to keep it at that. But he knew there was more.

"What happen'd in those weeks love?"

Harry gave a choked laugh before turning to face Jack. He threw out his hands palms first, his cloak falling away to reveal long thin scars "I managed to do this with glass from a mirror and this…" He pulled down the top of his gown, fully displaying his emaciated chest, "Is where I plunged a butter knife eight times."

Jack took in the eight thin lines that dotted Harry's stomach right below his rib cage, "They heal y'u?"

Harry's hands drew up to his face and then buried themselves into his hair. He had no way of knowing for sure what happened, but he was pretty sure he knew. Both times he had woken up with only the scars on his body and the blood on the floor as evidence of his attempt. A house elf would have cleaned the blood and a potion or spell from a mediwizard, wouldn't have left any scars.

"Yah." Harry lied.

"And no'w…"

Harry knew what Jack was asking. He lowered his hands, allowing them to slide down his hair in a smoothing gesture before turning and looking at Jack at last, his eyes bright with held back tears, "I never wanted to die, Jack. I just wanted out of that hell. But now - I'm free, Jack. _That _is all that I wanted."

And Jack understood and Harry knew that he did. Jack smiled a soft mirthless smile and reached out and took Harry's hand, pulling it to the wheel of the ship.

"Have you ever steered a ship before?" Jack's body seemed to mould around Harry's smaller form as he twined their fingers together around the wheel's spokes.

"No." Harry murmured as he stared out into the dark, their path illumination by the moon's smouldering gaze.

"The key to steering a ship…" Jack murmured softly in Harry's ear, tickling the hairs there with his warm breath. "Is to listen to her… The sails… The wind… The sea…"

Harry felt his stress evaporate under the moon's gaze. None of that mattered anymore, he would get stronger and build a life. He was Slytherin enough to try use any means to achieve his freedom. Now he just had to be Gryffindor enough to pick up the pieces. Their bodies rocked together in a slow dance as the ship swayed them gently.

The moment was perfect.

Harry tilted his head – his lips seeking Jack's – their eyes drifting closed –

.

.

.

.

/SQUEEEEEK/

/THUNK/

"Hey Jack, I thought you might need a -" Will was struck still as he took in the sight of Jack and Harry's intimate position. "… break…"

Jack and Harry blinked at Will before returning their gazes to each other.

"Do you need a… break, Captain Jack Sparrow?" Harry asked with a slight smirk.

" _i_ –ahem- **I** think that I would be –- up for a break…" Jack's voice squeaked as he looked questioningly down at Harry, "You be up for a… Break?" He ended his question with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"Do you really think I wouldn't be up for another _break_ after **five** years, hum?" Harry raised an eye brown back at Jack, "Lets just say, I have a lot of _breaks_ I'd like to get out of my system."

Jack cleared his throat and shifted his eyes as his mind exploded with the promise of more erotic prospects. Harry pulled Jack below deck as a blushing Will took the wheel.

"This is madness." Will muttered to the open air, blushing even redder at the erotic wanderings that his mind provided for what was about to happen below decks.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

**AN**: Once again, I have only just finished this chapter and have decided to post it right away rather then waiting a few days to read over it a few more times. This means that there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. These will either disappear over time as I continue to proof and edit my stories or, if you want to help, feel free to send me a comment or review with an error that you noticed.


End file.
